Demigods and Wizards Unite!
by swimmjacket
Summary: The 2nd Titan War is done and all the demigods think its time for a well deserved rest. (Or not!) Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are off to Hogwarts to protect Harry and help stop Voldemort! They must keep their identities a secret. But what happens when the Golden Trio gets suspicious? After TLO during THBP. Rewrite of Percy Jackson and Harry Potter: A Crossover. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! **

**I hope you all enjoy this fanfic as I am restarting another one! There will be some slight similarities between the two but I hope this one turns out a lot better :) Please enjoy and review your thoughts!**

* * *

PERCY

Life was supposed to be great and it was. The war was over and Annabeth and I were dating. Camp was undergoing a lot of construction, but seeing the new cabins go up and all the kids that had been unclaimed for years getting claimed made it an amazing experience.

It was the universal thought that we all deserved a break. Time to actually enjoy camp and try and move past the war.

Well it was like that until Chiron called me to the Big House.

I saw Annabeth, Nico, Thalia all there.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" I asked, my body tensing up.

"I am sorry to do this to all of you, especially with the war ending only 2 weeks ago, but desperate times call for these measures" he said.

"Chiron...what's wrong?" I asked again.

"I am afraid their is another quest you must partake in Percy." Chiron said.

"But I thought you said the next Great Prophecy would take a thousand years!" I exclaimed.

"And it very well might" Chiron said.

"Wait...what?" I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Just listen Seaweed Brain"

"Lady Hecate called upon me to summon you all here for a quest. She did not tell me anything else." Chiron said.

"So now what do we do?" I asked scratching my head.

"That is for me to tell you" someone said behind me.

I quickly spun around, and pulled out Riptide.

I saw a women in white robes with ornate silver designs. Her midnight black hair that barely came down to her shoulders matched her dark eyes. There was also a green shimmer that surrounds her like an aura.

"Lady Hecate, goddess of magic, witchcraft, and crossroads." Chiron said bowing a bit.

"I asked Chiron to call you all here to ask a favor" she said.

"What can we do for you Lady Hecate?" Annabeth asked.

"When the gods were in England I blessed a few individuals with magical abilities; trait has been passed down through the generations and now there is an entire community of wizards living in England. Over 16 years ago though a dark and evil wizard named Voldemort came into power and terrorized many. He was defeated but has now returned. " she said.

"Wait a second. So your saying that you want us to travel across an ocean to defeat this guy?" I asked.

"Not entirely. Even if you were to battle him Perseus you could not win. There is a prophecy that states only the one who defeated him before can do so again." Hecate said.

"So who is the guy that defeated this Voldywort?" I asked.

"Its Voldemort, Percy." Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"His name is Harry Potter. He attends a wizarding school that I wish you all to attend. I ask that you watch over him, protect him and his fellow students." she said.

"Wait, how old is Harry?" I asked.

"He is around your age Perseus." Hecate answered.

"So he defeated a super evil and powerful wizard as a baby?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. A killing curse rebounded off of him, he is the only one to have survived such an attack" Hecate said.

"Oh" I said.

"You want us all to go?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. At first I only waned Perseus to go, as to not raise suspicion, but once your parents hear they all insisted you join." Hecate said "So I obliged, seeing as the children of the Big Three along with a daughter of Athena will only aid my cause further. And I have already spoken with Artemis, and she gives her permission for this quest as well. "

Hecate then took a deep breath and looked down then back up at us. There was obvious pain in her eyes.

"Please. I ask you all to help. They may not be my children but I still do not want to see their destruction." she said.

I looked back at Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico who all nodded.

"We will help you, Lady Hecate" I said.

"Thank you" she said.

"What will we need for this quest?" Annabeth asked.

"I will arrange everything. Do not bring to many weapons though, many might be able to see through the Mist. I will meet you back here tomorrow morning." she said, then disappearing in a flash of light.

"Well...that was..." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah" Thalia said crossing her arms.

"So England..." Nico said.

"We should see Rachel. Maybe there is a prophecy we need to know about" I said.

"I'll go with you. With your luck you would forget half the prophecy" Annabeth said smiling.

We then knocked on Rachel's door and it swung open.

"Hey Percy! Hey Annabeth!" she said.

"Rachel, Lady Hecate just gave me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico a quest." Annabeth said.

"And you want to see if there is a prophecy that goes along with it" Rachel said smiling.

Then Rachel doubled over and stood back up straight, her eyes almost glowing green.

When she spoke her voice was amplified.

_"Four will journey to the land of magic_

_A promise will lead to a death so tragic_

_The Boy who Lived and the Son of the Sea_

_Must make a sacrifice of the highest degree_

_Only working together can evil be defeated_

_And wisdom's treasure must be conceded"_

Rachel then collapsed on the floor, but luckily Annabeth caught her.

Rachel gripped her head as Annabeth and I helped her up.

"What...what did I say?" she asked.

"Our prophecy. We can tell everyone together" I said and Annabeth nodded.

Rachel then brushed herself off and we walked back to Nico, Thalia, and Chiron. Nico was leaning on the wall, and Thalia was sitting on

"We got our prophecy" I said.

"And what does it say Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

_"Four will journey to the land of magic_

_A promise will lead to a death so tragic" _I said.

_"The Boy who Lived and the Son of the Sea_

_Must make a sacrifice of the highest degree"_ Annabeth said.

_"Only working together can evil be defeated_

_And wisdom's treasure must be conceded" _ I said, finishing the prophecy.

"Ok, so the first line obviously talks about us four going to England" Thalia said.

"But what about the next one? A promise is going to lead to a death" Nico said.

"The Son of the Sea is definitely you Percy" Annabeth said.

"But who is the Boy who lived?" I said.

"And then the next line, a sacrifice of the highest degree, that might mean death" Nico said.

"The next line though it pretty obvious, we need to work with the wizards to win." Annabeth said.

"And the last line, what is wisdom's treasure?" I said.

"I don't know" Annabeth said "It might mean something about me or my mom"

"Either way this prophecy is super confusing on many levels" Thalia said.

"Yeah, we need to get ready for tomorrow. I don't think goddesses like to be kept waiting" I said.

"I need to speak with the other Hunters then" Thalia said leaving.

Nico just put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

Chiron then said something about a class and Rachel left to take a call from her dad.

"I guess that leaves you and me" I said turning to Annabeth.

Annabeth was stuck in a trance almost.

"Annabeth?" I said

"Earth to Wise Girl?" waving my hand in front of her face.

I cleared my throat then yelled "Annabeth!"

She snapped out of her trance and covered her ears.

"Ahhh! What is Hades did you do that for Percy!" she yelled.

"You were doing it again" I said.

"What?!" she retorted.

"When you are thinking so deeply about something you go into this trance state" I said.

"Ohh...sorry" Annabeth said "But that doesn't give you an excuse to go and blast my ear off!"

"Point taken" I said putting my hands up.

"Wait, where is everyone?" Annabeth asked turning to see we were the only ones left.

"They all left" I said shrugging.

"Ok. I guess we need to get ready" Annabeth said.

"Ok, I do need to IM my mom and tell her what is going on." I said.

"Ok. Ill meet come by your cabin when I'm done, ok?" Annabeth said.

I nodded and we both took off in separate directions.

I went into my cabin and grabbed a bag, stuffing a couple shirts and jeans in there. I then pulled out my stash of ambrosia and nectar and a bag of drachmas. throwing them into my bag.

I then looked on my dresser, seeing a framed photo of me and Annabeth my mom gave to me on my birthday.

We didn't know at the time she took the picture, but that made it even more special. I picked up the frame and looked at the photo.

It was of me and Annabeth on my couch in my apartment, she was on my lap laughing as I blew a raspberry into her neck.

I smiled as I looked at the photo. I then placed it in my bag and grabbed an two extra daggers, then zipping up the bag.

I know Hecate said we shouldn't bring a lot of weapons but it made me feel a little better for some reason.

I pulled out an extra drachma and a spray bottle from my dresser and created a quick rainbow.

I threw in the coin and said "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson, New York"

The rainbow shimmered and I saw my mom reading a book on our couch.

"Mom!" I said.

"Percy!" She said seeing me and putting the book down

"Hey mom" I said.

"I was just doing some reading, your coming home next week right?" she said.

"About that" I said rubbing my neck.

"Percy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Its another quest mom. I have to go to England. I don't know how long exactly I'll be gone but its probably going to be a while" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"A quest?" she said.

"I'm really sorry mom" I said.

"That's alright Percy. I know that if you have to go, you'll go. I'll be fine. Just make sure you're safe" she said.

"Thanks mom!" I said.

"Do you know where exactly you'll be?" my mom asked.

"England. Me, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth are going to some school for wizards in England for Hecate" I said.

"Wizarding School!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, its pretty crazy" I said.

"I'll bet. Make sure you bring plenty of ambrosia, nectar, and drachmas. And promise to call me the first chance you get when you finally get there. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning" I said.

"That early! Well good luck, and be safe." she said.

"I promise and I love you mom" I said.

"I love you too Percy" she said and I cut through the connection.

I then heard a slight knock and turned to see Annabeth standing in the doorway with two bags on her shoulders. One I assumed was full of her stuff and the other was a laptop bag for Daedalus's laptop.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey yourself" Annabeth said putting her bags down.

"I wanted to know if you were packing ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, any extra weapons" she said.

"I got them all. You know I'm not a complete idiot here" I said.

"You just keep telling yourself that" she said walking over and pecking my cheek.

"What do you think about this whole quest. That prophecy didn't sound to good" I said.

"I don't know Percy" she said sitting down on my bed in a huff "The prophecy mentions death twice, maybe its the same person, or two different people."

"I know" I mumbled.

Annabeth looked up at me and patted the space beside her "Come here" she said.

I said down and she placed her hand on top of mind.

"We are going to look out for each other ok?" she said. I nodded and then then turned my face to fully look at her's.

"Ok?" she said.

"Don't we always" I said smiling.

"Good." she said.

I would be lying if I said part of me wasn't really scared bringing Annabeth along. I didn't want her to get hurt, and part of me knew the last line was about her. I just hoped that was it and we would all make it through this.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first part of my rewrite! **

**What do you think of the prophecy? What do you all think it means?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just finished my AP US History exam! Its finally over and I now have free time! :)**

**And I'm in a good mood because the AP gods smiled upon us ;)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

PERCY

I woke up the next morning with a mixture of excitement and sadness. It was bittersweet leaving Camp, let alone the country! I pulled on my CHB orange t shirt and jeans. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and walked over to the Big House.

I saw Thalia talking to Annabeth while Nico stood alone.

Thalia was out of her Hunter's uniform except for her Hunter's circlet. She wore her 'Death to Barbie' t shirt and a dark pair of jeans.

Nico had an old AC DC shirt on, with dark jeans and his aviator jacket.

I walked over to him and set my bag down next to his.

"So Neeks, what's up? I haven't been able to talk to you much since the war ended" I said.

"The Hades cabin is up" Nico said shrugging.

"And?" I said.

"Its dark, reminds me of the underworld." he said.

"Anything else?" I said.

"Not much has happened Percy" Nico said, turning away from me.

"Look, you ca come talk to me. Ok?" I said.

"Sure" Nico said with a tone that didn't make me believe him.

Right then Hecate appeared and we all walked towards her.

"Thank you young heroes" she said nodding to us.

"I have made the necessary arrangements. You are all enrolled as 6th years in the school. Now I have explained the situation fully to the Headmaster who said you are not required to take the final exams and may have tutors to catch you up." she said.

"Wait...Lady Hecate you don't mean to say we are going to have to do magic are you?" I said.

"Yes Perseus" she said "I have given my blessing to you for the time you are at Hogwarts, you will be able to do magic like any other wizard"

"Oh, ok. Thanks" I said.

"You will also need to keep your true identities and purpose a secret" Hecate said.

"Why is that?" Annabeth asked.

"Wizards and Demigods have not always...gotten along. There have been a few wars and the gods do not wish for that to repeat itself." she said.

"What do you suggest we tell them?" Thalia said.

"You are going under the belief that you are all exchange students from an American school. The Headmaster and one of his staff members are the only ones who know the truth. They both swore to keep your secret and to aid you in your quest"

"Ok" I said.

"Now I called in a favor from Hermes to teleport you to London so Zeus cannot shoot you out of the sky Perseus." Hecate said "And your father wishes you to do something for him while in England, Nico"

"What is it?" Nico said.

"He noticed that Voldemort has cheated death repeatedly and wants you to investigate the matter." she said.

"Great" Nico said in a tone that was anything but energetic.

"Now once you are in London you need to procure your school supplies, most importantly wands. I have already paid for everything in advance, you only need to pick everything up. Then tomorrow you must board the train. Your tickets are waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron." she said.

"Are you not joining us, Lady Hecate?" Annabeth said.

"I am afraid not. But do not worry, I have asked Professor Dumbledore to send someone from the school to aid you, simply meet Professor McGonagall and she will help you." she said.

"Thank you for helping us this much Lady Hecate" Annabeth said.

"Perseus, I wish to speak to you privately for a moment" Hecate said and I followed her away from everyone.

"Your fatal flaw is well known Perseus" she said.

"Personal Loyalty, yeah I know" I said.

"I know you will save your friends at all costs but I want you to extend this to the students at Hogwarts" she said.

"Lady Hecate...are you asking me to.." I said.

"Perseus, swear on the River Styx that you will protect the school and its students to the best of your ability." she said.

"I swear on the River Styx I will protect the school and its students to the best of my ability." I said and a roll of thunder boomed.

"Thank you Perseus" Hecate said.

I nodded and she lead me back to everyone.

Annabeth gave me a look and I only nodded.

"Why in the world did you make a swear on the River Styx Percy?" she whispered in a tense tone when I stood beside her.

"She asked and I couldn't really say no" I whispered back to her.

Annabeth sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose.

"Are you all ready?" Hecate said.

"Yes, Lady Hecate" Thalia said.

"Very well. Hermes will get you to London. Good luck young heroes" she said vanishing in flash of light.

Right then Hermes took her place and appeared.

"Ok. Everyone ready to go? Good? Ok! To London we go!" Hermes said snapping his fingers.

I felt the ground fall out from underneath me and I was engulfed in darkness for a moment.

Then everything came back and I saw we were all standing in a crowded street, minus one God of Travelers.

"Where are we?" I said."

"London, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Where is that place Hecate told us to go to? The Leaky Pot or something?" Thalia said.

"Leaky Cauldron and its right here" Annabeth said pointing to the building across the street. It was dark and dingy, but the sign read LKEYA CULAORDN to me which I assumed read LEAKY CAULDRON to everyone else.

Annabeth started walking and we fell in line with her, once she opened the door I saw a tavern of sorts. There were a coupkle tables and chairs scattered around and a few people sitting, talking, reading, or drinking.

The thing was they were all wearing the strangest clothing.

A older women then walked up to us. She had glasses on and an air around her that I knew she had to be a professor.

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." she said.

"Percy Jackson" I said extending my hand. She shook it.

"This is Annabeth Chase, Thalia, and Nico di Angelo" I said, gesturing to each of them.

"Yes, now I was told you do not have any supplies at all?" she said.

"Yes ma'am" Annabeth said.

"Well then, please just leave your bags with Tom and he'll place them in your rooms. And if you'll follow me, we can head to Diagon Alley" she said.

We gave our bags to Tom and followed her to a back alley. McGonagall then pulled out a long stick and tapped the wall. The bricks began to shift an move to reveal an entire alley, bustling with people.

"Wow" I said following her into the crowd.

"I have your lists for supplies. Everything is already paid for, so just pick out your items and once you're done you can head to your rooms." she said, handing us a couple sheets of paper.

"Hey! This is in Greek!" I said looking at the list and seeing familiar Greek letters.

"Yes, I was informed you have a little trouble with English but Greek come second nature to you. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Yes, English just murders my eyes" I said.

"Very good. Do you need me to accompany you while purchasing your supplies?" she asked.

"I think we will be fine" Annabeth said.

"Very well. I will be waiting at the Cauldron for you to return so as to go over any information her...Lady...did not give you" McGonagall said turning and walking away.

"Where to first Wise Girl?" I said.

"Ollivander's Wand Shop" Annabeth said and we headed to the shop.

Once we entered an old man came out from stacks upon stacks of boxes.

"Ahhh...demigods..." he said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"I can tell by the aura you are all giving off. Don't worry, Lady Hecate already paid for your wands." Ollivander said.

"Now, who wants to be first?" he said.

"I'll go" Annabeth said.

"Good. Good. And your parent?" he asked.

"Athena" Annabeth replied.

"Goddess of wisdom, crafts, and battle strategy...yes...I think I have the wand for you." he said then pulling out a box an a wand.

"This wand has wood made from a very rare olive tree, 9 inches, and dragon heartstring core" he said handing the wand to Annabeth.

Annabeth stared at the wand wondering what to do.

"Well go one, give it a flick" Ollivander said.

Annabeth flicked the wand and red sparks shoot out.

"Yes, yes, very good" he said.

Annabeth thanked him and walked back to us.

"I'll go" Thalia said walking up to Ollivander.

"I'm Thalia, Head Lieutenant for the Hunters of Artimis and Daughter of Zeus." she said and I swear I could have heard thunder, far away.

"Hmmm...interesting...I think this one will do the trick" Ollivader said pulling out a wand.

"Pine, 10 inches, stiff, and Unicorn hair core" he said handing the wand to Thalia.

Me and Nico laughed when he said her wand was made of pine while Thalia shot a glare at us.

She flicked the wand and a flicker of lightning shot out.

"Yes! Good!" Ollivander said smiling.

Thalia thanked him and punched me and Nico in the arm, walking back.

I then walked forward "I'm a son of Poseidon"

"Then this wand may work for you" Ollivander said pulling out a wand.

"Its oak, 11 inches, and a rare core that I think will work well with your nature, a mermaid's hair" he said.

I took the wand and flicked it and a stream of water shot out.

"I thought so" Ollivander said.

"Thanks" I said walking back, holding my wand. Nico shrugged and walked forward.

"Son of Hades" he said.

"Hades? Then this wand will be good for you" Ollivander said handing Nico a wand.

"Blackthorn wand, 10 inches, and a Thestral hair core" Ollivander said.

Nico flicked the wand and green sparks shot out.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander" I said.

"It was no trouble. It was an honor to serve Lady Hecate and the children of the gods" he said.

We then walked out of the shop and back into the alley.

"What's next Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Books!" she said.

We all groaned. Only Annabeth could be excited about that.

We walked into some shop I figured was named Flourish and Blotts because FOISHLU DAN LOTTB didn't make any sense.

"What books do we need Wise Girl?" I asked.

"It says we need _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) _by Miranda Goshawk, _Advanced Potion- Making _by Libatius Borage, _Confronting the Faceless, __A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch, _Advanced Rune Translation _and _Unfogging the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky." Annabeth read from the list.

A clerk then approached us.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Yes, do you have any books that aren't in English?" Annabeth asked.

"What language would you need?" he asked, curious.

"Greek" Annabeth said.

"I'm sorry, we don't have any books in that language" he said "Well we do but they are on hold for someone else"

"Wait! Thats us!" I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, we already paid in advance for them, we just need to pick them up" I said.

"So you are Perseus Jackson?" he said.

"Yeah, but I go by Percy" I said.

"That's what she said you would say, come on, follow me up front" he said. We walked to the counter and he handed us our books.

We walked out of the shop and continued to go around to the different shops getting quills, parchment, scales, a cauldron, and a telescope.

We walked past a pet shop and all the owls started going crazy hooting at Annabeth.

"Its like me with horses" I said.

"Well owls are Athena's sacred animal" Annabeth said.

"Are we done?" Thalia whined.

"Just need to get robes" Annabeth said.

"Robes!" Thalia said.

"Yeah, its part of the uniform" Annabeth said.

"This school keeps getting better and better" Thalia said sarcastically.

"Come on, we just get these and we are done for the day" Annabeth said.

"Ok" Thalia groaned.

We then weaved our way through the crowd and entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, or as I saw it a really mess of letters that gave me a headache.

We were greeted by a nice old lady who had a tailor measuring tape around her neck.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson. We already paid for our robes and we just need to pick them up" I said.

"Yes of course. Your Aunt already gave me all your measurements. I have everything all wrapped up" she said.

She handed us four packages and we walked out of the shop.

"Thank the gods we are done" Thalia exclaimed once we started walking back to the cauldron.

"Don't like shopping Thals?" I taunted.

"Shut it Kelp Head" she said "I'm so not in the mood"

"How about you Nico?" I asked.

"Whatever" he said, shrugging.

"Great answer Nico. Real eloquent language there" Thalia taunted.

"Shut up Sparky" he said.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Only if you stop calling me Death Boy, Death Breath, Zombie Dude..." Nico said listing off all the names we call him.

"Ok! Ok! I get it" Thalia said.

Annabeth only rolled her eyes as we reached the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once in the tavern McGonagall approached us.

"I see you have gotten everything. If you need anything else just simply tell me or Professor Dumbledore and we can see what we can do" she said.

"Thank you for helping us" Annabeth said.

"It was no trouble dear." McGonagall said "Now tomorrow you need to be at King's Cross Station before 11 o'clock. The train leaves at 11 o'clock with or without you so I suggest you all be on it. I have your tickets here" she said handing Annabeth four tickets.

"Ma'am, this says Platform 9 3/4...there is no such platform" Annabeth said.

"Simply go to Platform 9 and 10 and run through the wall between them" McGonagall said.

"Through the wall?" I said.

"Yes. Its best if you get a bit of a running start though" she said.

"We run...through the wall?" I repeated.

"Its a magical entrance. You will pass right through I assure you" she said.

"o-ok" I said, still unsure.

"There will be a car waiting outside at 9:30 am tomorrow to take you to King's Cross." she said.

"Thank you Professor" Annabeth said.

"You're welcome my dear. Now, if you do not need my assistance I musty get back to school" McGonagall said.

"I think we will be fine" Annabeth said.

"Very good, now I must be off" she said disappearing into thin air.

"What just...you know what..I don't want to know" I said.

"Wizards" Thalia said under her breath.

"Its late, we should head up to our rooms and get some sleep" Annabeth said.

"Agreed" Nico said.

Annabeth walked up to the bar and a man showed us to our rooms.

* * *

**A little boring chapter maybe but necessary (sort of)**

**I'll probably post another chapter today because I have the day off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day! **

**Please enjoy! The past two chapters were really build up to our favorite demigods finally getting to Hogwarts!**

**And here is the key**

**Bold- author's note**

_Italicized- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation  
**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**__**  
**_

* * *

PERCY

We woke up the next morning. I pulled on another CHB shirt and jeans. Annabeth had on a simple white v-neck and jeans. Nico had a Black Sabbath shirt under his aviator jacket. Thalia was wearing her Hunter's circlet and a black shirt that had a flaming bleeding heart on it.

We then headed out to the car waiting for us. Once inside the driver took us to King's Cross and let us out. Annabeth got us trolleys for all out bags and supplies and we walked through the busy station.

"Platform 6..7...8..9 and 10!" Annabeth said as we came up on the platform.

"So who wants to go first?" Thalia asked.

Everyone turned to me.

"What? Wait! No way am I running through the wall first!" I said.

"Come on Kelp Head, just run through the wall" Thalia taunted.

"Why don't you go then!" I said.

"Because your head is thick enough to probably break through the wall. And if it is just a wall then your curse will keep you from getting hurt" Thalia said.

"Come on! We're late! Ron, Ginny dropped her scale, please get it! We're running late!" I heard a woman say as she and a group of people walked with her.

She had red hair like Rachel's and wore a knitted sweater. She stood by a man who also had red hair but was wearing a simple suit. There were two boys that looked my age with her. One was red headed like her and had lots of freckles. The other had raven hair and green eyes with glasses. He reminded me a lot of myself. The messy hair and green eyes, but his were a softer more grassy type green instead of my sea green eyes.

Then there were two girls, one looked my age and had brown frizzy hair and a girl that had red hair like the women and looked to be about a year younger than me.

"We're late for the train! Come on! Harry, you go with Arthur first" she said. The black haired boy I assumed to be Harry then ran through the wall with the red haired man named Arthur.

"Mrs?" Annabeth said 'Excuse me?"

The lady turned to see us "Yes deary?" she said.

"We are supposed to get on Platform 9 3/4 and were wondering.." Annabeth said.

"How to get on the platform? Yes, but I might say you all look a bit old to be 1st years" she said.

"We aren't. We're exchange students" I said.

"That explains the accent" she said cheerily "Just run right through the wall and you'll be on the platform"

"Thank you" Annabeth said.

"Ron, why don't you go next" she said.

"Sure" he said and ran through the wall.

"Simple" the woman said.

"Ok...here it goes" Annabeth said then running with her trolley to the wall. She then passed right through the wall with ease and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ginny and Hermione dear, you go next" the woman said and the girls ran through the wall.

Thalia then followed the red haired girl and then Nico.

"Thanks again Mrs..." I said.

"Weasley, Molly Weasley" she said.

"Percy Jackson" I said.

"Oh! Dear you have ten minutes! We better hurry" she said seeing the time. I then charged at the wall.

I winced right before I was supposed to hit it but It felt like a cold curtain was passing over me and I was on a completely new platform.

I saw Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico we hopped on the train.

We walked through the compartments, each one full until we found an empty one.

Right as Annabeth reached for the door the girl who I remembered Mrs. Weasley saying was Hermione reached for the door.

"Oh! Sorry" she said.

"Its no problem. We can share" Annabeth said.

"Thanks. Ron! Harry! I found one!" she called and the two boys from the platform joined her.

We sat down in the compartment. The three wizards were on one side with me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico on the other.

"Aren't you the guys from the platform?" the red haired boy said.

"Yes. I'm Percy Jackson" I said extending my hand.

"Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and.." Ron said leaving the last name hanging.

"Harry Potter" the black haired boy said, like he was saying something he really didn't want to.

I had heard that name before...where had I heard that name...

Wait! That was the kid Hecate said defeated Voldemort when he was a baby!

This kid didn't look super powerful. He was a tad bit scrawny and looked like a normal kid to me.

"Nice to meet you. This is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. And my two cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia." I said.

Harry had a look on his ace of relief mixed with slight confusion.

"You have unusual accents" Hermione said "Where are you from?"

"America." I said.

"Really!?" Ron exclaimed "Why are you headed to Hogwarts?"

"Exchange student program." I said.

"Interesting, I've never heard of any school in America. Where is it?" Hermione asked.

"Its umm..." I said looking at Annabeth.

"Its a secret. I hope you understand we can't really go around telling everyone exactly where out school is" Annabeth said.

"Oh its ok. I'm sorry" Hermione said.

"Its alright" Annabeth said smiling.

"So what subject do you study in America?" Hermione asked.

"Our school puts more of an emphasis on practical skills" Annabeth said.

"Meaning?" Ron said suspicious.

"We learn how to defend ourselves and fight" she said.

"You learn to duel?" Harry said.

"Yeah, and the regular stuff I guess?" I said, unsure how to answer.

"Ok. So how are you liking England?" Hermione said.

"Its nice. I mean we've only been here for like 2 days" I said.

"Are you excited to go to school here?" she asked.

"Very. I'm looking forward to seeing how you teach magic here and everything" Annabeth said.

Me and Thalia laughed "Of course you would be looking forward to that Annie" she said.

"Why would that be?" Ron asked.

"Oh! Her mom and all her siblings are really, really, smart. While me, Kelp Head and Death Boy are the ones who usually get in trouble" Thalia said.

"Kelp Head?" Harry said.

"Death Boy?" Ron said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "They all have an assortment of nicknames for each other. They're all inside jokes because of their dads and such."

"Oh ok" Hermione said.

Nico just sighed and pulled out his iPod.

"That's not going to work in Hogwarts" Harry said.

"What is that?" Ron said looking at the device.

"Its an iPod." Nico said. Ron seemed unphased.

"You know, Apple?" Nico said.

"The fruit?" Ron said, confused.

Hermione sighed "Its a company Ron. They make computers and handheld devices like the iPod. Its a portable music player."

"That thing plays music!" Ron exclaimed.

"About 200 songs" Nico shrugged.

"200!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah. I got one of the kids at Ca-School to fix it so it works wherever, whenever I want" Nico said, catching himself before he said camp.

Nico then put in his headphone and turned on the music. I could faintly here the Imagine Dragons song _Demons _playing.

"Don't worry about him. He's usually like that" Annabeth said.

"Not always" I muttered.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"You remember when we first met him and...you know...at the school. He was so happy and now..." I said looking at the son of Hades, leaning against the window with his eyes closed.

"Its all my fault" I said. Annabeth patted me on the back.

"No its not Percy. You couldn't have done anything, it was her choice" Annabeth said.

"Who?" Ron said.

I sighed "Its...a long story and...really personal" I said shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know" Hermione said then shooting a glance at Ron.

"Its fine" I said shaking it off.

Right then a group of giggling girl opened the compartment door.

One of them with dark black hair and dark eyes smiled at Harry. Another beside her was staring at me. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hey Harry" she said in a sultry voice.

"Who is your friend in the orange shirt?" a girl beside her that was staring at me. She had strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" I said.

"I'm Scarlett Richards" she said winking at me.

"And I'm Romilda Vane" the other girl said.

I looked at Annabeth and she had a glare that could kill at this point.

"So Harry, why don't you stop by our compartment sometime" Romilda said.

"Thanks but no thanks" Harry said "I'll stay with my friends thank you."

"And I'm free anytime you might want to hang out cutie" Scarlett said winking at me.

Annabeth stood up abruptly and I held her arm.

"I'm sorry Scarlett but I'm already taken" I said and Annabeth already relaxed a bit.

"You're taken?" she said shocked.

"Yes. Very. Very Taken" Annabeth gritted through her teeth.

"Fine" Scarlett smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Lets go" she said and the group of giggling girls left.

Annabeth sat down in a huff and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"Jealous much?" Thalia said smirking.

"I don't like her" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

"Really? Cause I thought you were going to be the bestest of friends, braiding each others hair, and making friendship bracelets..." Thalia said laughing.

"That will happen the day you wear a hot pink frilly dress" Annabeth said and Thalia shuttered at the thought.

"Why did those girls look ready to rip you apart Harry?" Thalia asked.

"Because they think he is the 'chosen one'" Hermione said.

"Chosen One?" I said.

"You don't know about Harry?" Ron said "Harry Potter?!"

"Wait wasn't that the name La-ah!" Thalia exclaimed as I elbowed her.

"Yes" I gritted through my teeth and Thalia's eyes went wide.

"Ohh yeah..I remember now...You defeated that dude when you were a baby" Thalia said.

"You mean Lord Voldemort" Harry said and a sad and angry look crossed his face.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"My mother sacrificed herself to save me" Harry said solemnly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry" I said.

"Its ok" Harry said turning away.

Right then another person opened our compartment door. He had platinum blond hair and a cold sneer on his face. There were two thugs beside him that looked like they might be related to troll or something.

"Well, well, looky what we have here. The Chosen One!" he sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron said.

"Oi! Who is this lot?" Malfoy asked looking at us.

I already didn't like this kid. I had tangled with a lot of bullies growing up and knew this kid was one of them.

"This 'lot' are my friends. I said.

"Your accents. Your American" he said.

"Whoopie! You figured it out" I said enthusiastically.

"You must not know who I am. I'm Draco Malfoy" he said like his name was super important.

"And I'm Percy Jackson. Now that we have introductions out of the way you can leave" I said.

"You're new here so let me make something clear. I'm not the person you want as your enemy" Malfoy said.

I stood up "Me neither. So I suggest you leave before you say something incredibly stupid."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and I reached for Riptide, but only kept my hand on my pocket, ready to act.

Nico then pulled out his headphones and stood up fast.

"Leave now" he growled. His stare emitted a cold dark feeling in the room that sent shivers down my spine.

Malfoy and his goons looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Crab. Goyle. We-we-re l-leav-ving" he stuttered. All three left the compartment quickly, scrambling to get out.

"Blimey! I've never seen Malfoy that scared in his life!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. Malfoy is a real jerk, and not all the students here are like that" Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it. I've dealt with bullies like him my whole life. There is one in every school, trust me I've seen them all" I said sitting down and Nico followed.

Hermione had an old look on her face, like she was confused about something and contemplating something.

"We are almost there. You'll want to change into your school uniforms" Hermione said and she, Ron and Harry left the compartment to change.

* * *

HARRY

We left Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia in the compartment to go change into our school robes. Once we were Ron stopped us.

"I don't know about these 'exchange students' "Ron said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean did you see that Nico kid! He looks like a Death Eater!" Ron said.

"They don't recruit that young Ron" Hermione said.

"Except maybe Malfoy" I said.

"Malfoy is not a Death Eater Harry!" Hermione said.

"We don't know that! He could be!" I said.

"Look, there is something about that group that is making me feel weird." Ron said shivering.

"I can feel it a bit too. They all seem really powerful." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on them" I said.

"Harry! What if they are Death Eaters! And they are trying to get you!" Ron said.

"Then all the more reason to keep an eye on them. If we find anything we'll just go to Dumbledore." I said.

"But I don't think Dumbledore would allow the into school if they were dangerous" Hermione said.

"He's trusting Snape" Ron said.

"And allowing Malfoy!" I said.

"You're both acting crazy!" Hermione said.

"We don't have to do anything Hermione. Just keeping an eye out" I said "You have to admit your a little suspicious."

Hermione tapped her chin "Yes. There is something about their story that doesn't make a lot of sense. And I've never read anything about a school in America. Maybe we should look into this"

"Good! We'll talk about this tomorrow and see if we have found anything else out and maybe make a plan" I said.

"Ok, we should get back though. It might look suspicious." Hermione said.

We all then headed back to the compartment.

* * *

PERCY

We pulled out our robes and just put them on over our regular clothes.

"I can't believe we have to wear these robes all the time." I said and Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the compartment

They all had a red and gold crest with a lion on it on their robes and wore red and gold ties.

"Do you not have houses at your school?" Hermione asked.

"We are sorted in a way but what are your houses" I said.

"There are four; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" Harry said.

"You are sorted by what traits you have. Like Ravenclaws are very smart, Slytherins are very cunning and ambitious, Gryffindors are brave, and Hufflepuffs are patient, kind and hardworking." Hermione said.

"We're in Gryffindor" Harry said.

"I see, so who decides?" I asked.

"There is a hat that sorts everyone" Hermione said.

"A hat...you're sorted by a hat" I said.

"Yes, how are you sorted at your school?" Ron said.

"Well...its complicated" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"How is it complicated?" Ron asked in a suspicious tone.

Right then the train stopped and we had to get off.

Once we got off a large bearded man was calling for first years.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry said as they all walked up to him.

" 'Ello 'Arry. How was yer summer?" he asked.

"Good...I guess" Harry said.

"Well get to the carriages, before they're all gone" Hagrid said.

"You can all come with us" Hermione said to us. Ron shot her a look for a moment but it was replaced by a smile.

" 'Ello. Who're you?" Hagrid said seeing us.

"We're exchange students" I said.

"Oh! Dumbledore said to tell you lot to go in the carriages but don't go into the Hall yet. Just meet with Professor McGonagall." he said.

"Ok! Thanks" I said.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia" I said.

"Nice to meet all of ya!" he said "Now get along to the carriages!"

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry said and we followed them on the path to a row of carriages pulled by dark skeleton horses.

Once we approached they all turned to me and Nico.

"A Son of Posideon and a Son of Hades" they were all whispering.

"Do you..." I asked Nico and he nodded.

"Is this what is it like for you with horses?" he whispered.

"Yup" I said.

"What are these things?" Thalia asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but Nico beat her to it.

"Thestrals. They can only be seen by those who have seen death" Nico said.

"Thats right" Harry said "And you all can see them?"

"Yes" I said solemnly.

"Don't feel bad. I can see them too" A cheery blonde haired girl said. She had radish earrings and blue and silver on her uniform. She was accompanied by a tall boy holding a spiky plant.

"I'm Luna and this is Neville. You have American accents. Are you from America?" she said."

"Yes. I'm Percy"

"I'm Annabeth"

"Thalia"

"Nico"

"I saw my mum die when I was little. Who have you seen?" she asked.

"I..I..." I stuttered then sighed and muttered "Too many"

"Who?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry...thats really personal" I said.

"That's alright. It probably wasn't right to ask you anyway. Harry, Ron, and Hermione can see it. Harry could before Ron and Hermione" she said.

"We better get in the carriage. There are only two left." Hermione said.

"Me and Neville can go in another one. You can all go with Harry, Ron and Hermione" she said walking to the other carriage with Neville.

"Nice meeting you all" he said.

Everyone then got in the carriage and it pulled off.

"So what classes are you best at?" Hermione said, trying to make conversation.

"Ummm...I'm not really the student type. I'm more of the get sent to the principal's office type." I said.

"Yeah and I don't really do school either." Thalia said crossing her arms.

"Annie is the only one here who actually has the brains to get through school with a grade above a C" Thalia said.

The carriage was moving slowly and my ADHD was getting to me. I was tapping my foot and drumming my fingers on my legs.

"Are you nervous Percy?" Ron asked.

"Its my ADHD. We all have it. Can't really sit still" I said.

"Really?" Hermione said.

"And dyslexia." I said.

"Dslexi-what?" Ron said.

"It means we can't really read English well...it just kills our eyes" I said.

"English? Does that mean you can read other languages fine?" Hermione said.

Crap! I had given something away. Well it might look better this way so if they do see our textbooks it won't be so suspicious.

"Greek" I said.

"Greek? Like the gladiators and stuff?" Ron said.

"No that's Rome. Greece was far more advanced" Annabeth said.

"How do you know Greek? Did your parents speak it or something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. We are all half Greek. My dad, Thalia's dad, Annabeth's mom, and Nico's dad are all Greek" I said.

"So you can speak Greek too?" Hermione said.

"Ναι. Μπορούμε να μιλούν άπταιστα." I said. _**(****Yes. We can speak it fluently.)**_

"What did you say?" Hermione said.

"Yes. We can speak it fluently." Annabeth said.

"And a tad bit of Latin, but we aren't as good in that." I said.

"Really?" Hermione said.

"Aliquam" I said _**(Really)**_

Hermione turned to Annabeth.

"Really." she said smiling.

"Wow. You will probably get really high grades in Ancient Runes" Hermione said.

"Captain Saltwater here will be lucky to get a grade the same as his IQ" Thalia smirked.

"Shut it Lieutenant Pinecone" I said.

"Make me Kelp Head" Thalia taunted.

"Do they do this all the time?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Its cause of their dads mainly. And Thalia can't help but pick on Percy" Annabeth said.

"You don't ever stop them?" Ron said.

"They may tease and pick on each other a lot. But we all look out for each other and care for each other." Annabeth said.

The carriages stopped once we reached the school.

It was a GIANT castle with towers, and everything. The stone looked centuries old and Annabeth went into almost a frenzy.

"Wow! This castle is amazing! It looks centuries old! The flying buttresses and pointed arcs suggest a Gothic theme but the towers look more out of a Baroque time period" she said and continue on with more architecture talk.

"We never should have brought Annie here. She'll yak our ears off for a week with architecture talk" Thalia said.

"I'm guessing she love architecture?" Harry said.

"Yes. Her dream is to become one. She has actually designed a few things." I said and added in my head '_Not to mention she is currently redesigning Olympus.'_

"Thats cool" Harry said smiling.

"We better real her in though. She'll be out here all night" I said laughing.

I hooked my arm with Annabeth's and started tugging her into the castle when something caught my eye.

"This place has a lake!" I exclaimed seeing the shining water.

"Ohh crap. Now they'll both be out here. Come on Death Boy" Thalia said and they both started pushing us into the castle.

"Percy likes water?" Hermione said.

"Loves it" Thalia said.

"Its the one place I can go and just...think" I said.

"You think?" Thalia said smirking.

"Whatever Pinecone Face" I said.

Annabeth then snapped out of her architecture trance and asked Hermione where Professor McGonagall is.

Hermione told us just to follow the crowd of first years.

We followed the group and saw Professor McGonagall at the front.

"Ah! good you're here." she said seeing us.

"The first years will be sorted first then you will follow in alphabetical order." she said.

"How are we sorted exactly. Harry said something about a hat?" I said.

"Yes it is an enchanted object. But don't worry its simple." she said.

"Still weird" I muttered.

McGonagall gave me a look then opened the doors and the first years entered the Hall while we stood back a bit.

The crowd of 11 year olds marched up the middle of the hall. There were four tables. One on the far left had sliver and green, then a table with yellow and black, then the scarlet and gold table and lastly the table to the right had blue and silver.

There was a snake, then badger, lion, and an eagle banners in front of each of the tables.

The amazing part was the ceiling. It looked like the nighttime sky with floating candles hanging in the air.

"Wow" I said looking up.

McGonagall then sorted all the first years, which took forever.

The kid would be called up, they would sit, the hat would then speak which House they were in.

Then once everyone was sorted, an old man stood up and spoke.

"In addition to the new first years joining us, four exchange students from the American school of magic will join us this year. Please come forward and be sorted." he said and we walked to the front.

I heard a million different whispers and my ADHD kept me from hearing anything really clearly.

"Annabeth Chase" McGonagall said and Annabeth walked forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall then sat the old hat on top of her head, like all the first years before her.

* * *

ANNABETH

Once the hat was placed on my head I heard its voice in my head.

_"Hello young demigod" _the voice said.

_"Who are you?"_ I said.

_"I am the sorting hat. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret. Now lets see what that pretty little mind of yours has inside_"

_"You're looking into my memories!"_

_"Don't worry child. I am just looking to see where you belong."_

_"Daughter of Athena? Smart for sure. You are very brave and hardworking but not really cunning. I know where you belong!"_

"Ravenclaw!" he exclaimed.

McGonagall then took the hat off me and pointed me to the silver and blue table.

* * *

PERCY

"Ravenclaw!" the hat exclaimed.

Annabeth then walked over to the table and sat down.

"Nico di Angelo" McGonagall called.

Nico then walked up and sat down on the stool.

* * *

NICO

The hat went on my head and I heard the voice.

_"Hello demigod" _

_"Ohhh crap am I finally going crazy? All children of Hades do"_

_"Son of Hades, eh? Interesting...very interesting"_

_"So how does this work?" _

_"I look into your memories and see where you belong."_

_"My memories!" _I exclaimed.

_"Yes. Now let me see..."_

_"No! No!"_

_"A crush! On the son of Poseidon...you hated him because you love him...And your sister...and you are from the past...interesting"  
_

_"Get out!" _I said gritting my teeth at the same time.

_"Not very smart, or patient. You are brave but the stunt with the river...that is cunning..I know where you belong"_

_"Wait!" _I yelled.

_"Yes?"_

_"Don't tell him...please"_

_"I promise"_

"Slytherin!" he exclaimed and I walked over to the table of silver and green.

* * *

PERCY

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled and Nico walked over to the table.

_"Great. Now we are all separated."_

"Thalia Grace" McGonagall called.

I winced at her last name. Thalia hated that name and refused to use it since she ran away.

Thalia was clenching her fists as she walked up.

* * *

THALIA

_"I hated that name" _

_"Hello"_ the voice in my head said once the hat was on my head.

_"And you are?"_

_"The sorting hat of course"_

_"And?"_

_"I'll just sort you, Daughter of Zeus."_

_"Sacrificing yourself to save your friends. And becoming the Lieutenant of Artemis. I know exactly where you belong"_

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.

* * *

PERCY

"Gryffindor!"

And Thalia walked to the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were.

"Perseus Jackson"

I took a deep breath and walked up, sitting on the stool.

_"And the last demigod to be sorted."_

_"Who in Hades are you?"_

_"The Sorting Hat"_

_"And you are going to sort me?"_

_"Yes. No wonder the Athena girl calls you Seaweed Brain."_

_"So what do I do?"_

_"Just relax. I'll look into your memories."_

_"Ahh...not very smart so Ravenclaw is out. You are hardworking but Hufflepuff would not be the right fit for you. You are neither cunning or ambitious so Slytherin is out. Your bravery knows no bounds. You would sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat to save your friends...and the fatal flaw is __loyalty..."_

"Gryffindor!"

The hat was taken off my head and I walked to were Thalia was sitting.

I shot a look at Annabeth who looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed.

"Its ok" she mouthed back.

I sat next to Thalia and Hermione and across from Harry and Ron.

Dumbledore then gave a speech and the school sang the song. Then the feast began.

I saw an assortment of some of the best food I had ever seen in front of me.

"No blue..." I muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Its this obsession with blue food." Thalia said.

"There is no blue food" Ron said.

"Yes there is! And its the most delicious thing in the universe" I said.

"Why blue food?" Harry asked.

"Well my mom was married to a really rotten dude. I found out in the end he had hit her" I said and Hermione gasped.

"Your dad.."Harry said.

"No! My dad is awesome. He just...couldn't be with us. So my mom remarried to Smelly Gabe" I said.

"Smelly Gabe?" Ron said.

"And smelly he was. He once said there was no such thing as blue food so it became a thing with me and my mom. Chips can be blue and Pecy can pass the 6th grade" I said.

"Thats sweet" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but alas, blue food is not abundant so I have to make do" I said smiling.

I then filled my plate up and started to eat when I realized we couldn't burn our offerings.

Thalia glanced at me and I mouthed "Greek"

Τι πρέπει να κάνουμε?" I said _**(What do we do?)**_

"Δεν ξέρω! Απλά στείλτε μια προσευχή και να ελπίζουμε για το καλύτερο" she said _**(I don't know! Just send a prayer and hope for the best)**_

"Πάρτε την προσοχή του Nico. Θα πάρω την'Ανναμπεθ. Μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε γι 'αυτό αργότερα" I said **_(Get Nico's attention. I'll get Annabeth. We can talk about this later)_**

Thalia nodded and mouthed the instructions to Nico while I did the same to Annabeth.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ron said suspiciously.

"Nothing. Its fine" I said returning to my meal.

_"Dad? If you can hear me is it ok I just pray and not offer you food? It might blow our cover if we do. I promise to pray each time we eat and if we can burn some offerings...is that ok?"_

I then smelled a soft sea breeze and smiled, finishing my meal.

Once done me and Thalia followed the rest of the Gryffindor's to the common room.

"This place is amazing" I said seeing the plush interior. A fire roared in the fireplace and the whole room just felt warm and inviting.

"So we just live here the whole year?" I said.

"Yeah, isn't your school like that?" Harry said.

"Its...different." I said.

"Hey I'm really tired. Where are the beds?" I asked.

Harry told me how to get to the dorm and I walked up the stairs.

I saw my bag on a four poster bed and laid down. As Nico would say, with great power comes the great need to take a nap.

I decided to not even change and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy and review!**

**And the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_Italicized- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

* * *

ANNABETH

I walked with the other Ravenclaw student's to their tower.

They told me I had to answer a riddle to get inside the tower.

I looked up at the eagle and its beak opened and a soothing female voice came out.

"What is that which has one voice and yet becomes four-footed and two-footed and three-footed?"

"Oh that's easy. Man" I said smiling.

"Correct. Proceed" the voice said and the door swung open.

"How did you know that?" one of the girls asked me as we walked inside.

The common room was large and amazing! It had graceful arched windows, and the walls that were hung with blue and bronze silks. The domed ceiling was painted with stars, which are echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. Tables, chairs, and bookcases all cover the expanse of the floor, and a white-marble statue of a women stands next to the door which I suspected leads to the dormitories.

My brain was already cataloging the different styles to maybe include during my designs for Olympus.

"Oh that's the Sphinx's riddle for Oedipus" I said "Man has one voice, had four feet when they are a baby and crawl, two feet when walking, and three feet when they are old and walking with a cane"

"From Greek Mythology? Ohh yeah. I think I remember reading something like that." the girl said.

"Do you read a lot of Greek Myths?" Luna asked.

"Ummm yeah" I said _"More like live them"_

"My father would sometimes read them to me. What is your favorite one?" Luna asked.

"I like the myth about Athena" I said, fearing a tad bit if I didn't say my mom she might turn me into an owl or something.

"That's a nice one. I like the myth of Cupid and Psyche" Luna said.

"So Annabeth, about that boy who was with you. Percy Jackson I think?" One girl said, she had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah, he is my boyfriend" I asserted.

"Your boyfriend? Really?" she said.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I asked, my voice tense.

"Oh nothing, nothing" she said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

_What was it with this school! I mean was everyone after Percy?! Two girls in one day had already shown interest in him! _

"He seems nice. How long have you been dating?" a girl asked, she was Indian and long dark hair.

"Since his birthday a few weeks ago. But we have known each other since we were twelve" I said.

"That's sweet" she said "I'm Padma Patil by the way"

"Annabeth Chase" I said.

"So you are the new exchange student" a pretty Asian girl said.

"Yes" I said.

"I'm Cho Chang. I think you'll like Ravenclaw house. Some of the kids here are really crazy, especially about school. But some of us aren't too bad" she said.

"It seems like a great place. Reminds me a bit of my home" I said.

"How is American Wizarding school anyway? Is the curriculum different?" Padma asked.

"Well...its about the same, but we focus on practical skills a lot more" I said.

"How so?" Cho asked.

"We train a lot, like fighting and defending ourselves" I said.

"Amazing, well the only class we really do that is Defense Against the Dark Arts here and Snape is teaching it this year so who knows how it will be" Padma said.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"Snape favors Slytherin house. It will be a nightmare" Cho said.

"But we will have to see" Padma said shrugging.

I yawned and they offered to take me to my dorm, which I would be sharing with Luna, Padma, Cho, and a few other girls.

I saw my four poster bed and bags. I pulled out Daedalus's laptop and the screen hummed to life.

"What's that?" Padma asked.

"Its a laptop" Cho said.

"And what is that?" Padma repeated.

"Its a portable computer" I said.

"But that can't work in Hogwarts." Cho said.

"This is a special one. Given to me by a dear friend. It can work whenever, wherever and runs on solar power" I said.

"That's amazing. What are you working on?" Cho asked.

"Oh just some designs for a project" I said looking a the new temple for Nike, goddess of victory, I was designing.

"I want to be an architect" I said.

"That's amazing. I can't draw to save my life though" Padma joked.

"What things have you designed?" Luna asked.

"Just a couple things here and there" I said "_Not to mention redesigning Olympus"_

"Well its good you are working here. Have to keep those skills sharp" Padma said laughing.

"Look at the time! We have class tomorrow!" Cho said seeing the clock.

"Are you excited Annabeth?" Padma asked.

"I think so. I am curious to see how you all learn here" I said.

"Well hopefully we will have some classes together" Cho said.

"I wouldn't mind having some classes with that other kid that was with you. Nico I think?" Padma said.

"The boy in black? He seemed a bit creepy to me" Cho said.

"Well I thought he looked cute and mysterious." Padma said "Is he single?"

"He is, but he doesn't like people that much" I said.

"Well we will have to change that" Padma said winking.

"I don't know about that. Nico is a very closed off person...but he wasn't always like that" I said sighing.

"What happened?" Luna asked softly.

"Its...a long story...and its not mine to tell" I said, closing my laptop.

"I understand." Luna said smiling.

"Oh look at the time! We have class tomorrow!" Cho exclaimed seeing the clock.

I changed into my pajamas and fell into the comfortable bed.

* * *

NICO

That stupid hat was wrong. I hated a lot of these people.

I mean having their common room in the dungeon and under the lake!

It reminded me of the Underworld and Percy all at the same time. And I didn't want to think of those two things if i could help it.

Percy was with Annabeth and really happy with her. I couldn't take that away from him.

I mean what would I say?!

'Hello Percy, nice day we are having. Oh by the way I have had a crush on you ever since I first saw you.'

I shook off the anxiety the imaginary situation was giving me.

"So your American eh?" a kid with dark eyes and even darker hair said.

"Yes" I said "And you are?"

"Peter Higgs. My family has been in Slytherin for ages." he said.

"Good for you" I said enthusiastically.

"So are you a pureblood?" he asked.

"What in gods name is that?" I retorted.

"You know, are both of your parents wizards? Or are you a halfblood?" he said.

My heart dropped.

"Ha-Halfblood?" I said.

"Yeah, one magical parent and the other is a muggle" he said "Do you not know anything?"

"Yes I do know things and I am a half blood" I said. It was better to keep it this way. So I wasn't technically lying but also apparently keeping my cover.

"Oh, well that's unusual" he said.

"Got a problem with me?" I retorted.

"No, its just halfbloods usually don't make it into Slytherin" he said smirking.

I really didn't like this place.

"Well I guess I'm the exception. Now if you excuse me I have anywhere else but here to be" I said pushing past him and walking to my dormitory.

I cursed a couple times when I did walk into my dorm.

I saw Malfoy and his two goons there.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy scaring the daylights out of them on the train today.

But hey you mess with my friends, especially Percy, you and me will have a problem.

"Oh look its the little American" Malfoy taunted.

"I am so not in the mood to deal with you so I am going to say this once." I said glaring at them.

"Stay away from me and my friends or else you will have to deal with me" I said, turning on the full power of my glare.

All the blood drained from their faces and I saw them shake a little.

"Good" I said grabbing my bag and falling on my bed, not even bothering to change.

* * *

PERCY

Demigod dream suck.

They really do.

Whichever god decided demigod dreams would be this way was a sick, sick person.

While most people might have to deal with the occasional nightmare of forgetting a final or being caught in their underwear demigods get visions about the future and or past and all this other stuff that usually means something big and bad is coming.

I was in a large room, with fire lining the wall.

In front of me was a small boy, that looked to be around eleven standing next to a man with a turban and looking in a large mirror.

The boy had messy black hair and green eyes with glasses.

"Harry?" I said, tiliting my head.

"What do you see boy!" the man yelled.

"I...I'm holding the House Cup...and Dumbledore is shaking my hand" the young Harry said.

"He lies!" a hissing voice from I don't know where said.

"Master! Tell me what to do!" the man with the turban said.

"Let me see the boy." the voice hissed.

The man then began unwrapping the turban around his head and I saw another face was on the back of his head!

What in Hades was going on here!?

"Just give me the stone boy and I will give you whatever you want" the face hissed.

"Join me!" the face said "And together we can do extraordinary things"

"Just give met the stone!" he yelled.

"Never! You liar!" Harry yelled.

"Kill him!" the face hissed and the man launched himself at the boy.

But as soon as his hands touched Harry he howled in pain, clutching his burning hands.

The man jumped back, his hand steaming.

"What is this magic?!" the man exclaimed his hands turning to ash.

"You fool! Get the stone!" the face hissed.

I turned to see a ruby red stone lying on the stone steps behind Harry.

Harry then stood up and ran towards the man, arms extended. Once Harry's hands came in contact with the man's face the steam poured out.

The man was screaming in pain, clutching his face as he started turning to ash.

Harry was looking down at his hands in shock.

The man collapsed into a pile of ash.

Then a ghostly form of the face on the back of the man's head appeared.

The ghost yelled and flew through Harry as he also screamed.

The ghost then flew away as Harry fell backwards, his hand laying right next to the glittering ruby stone.

* * *

HARRY

I woke up the next morning and got ready for class. I saw most of the other guys had already left the dorm, leaving me, Ron and Percy.

Percy was still sleeping like a rock while me and Ron were all ready.

"What should we do?" I whispered.

"We should look through his stuff!" Ron whispered.

"What if he wakes up?" I said.

"I'll keep lookout while you look through his bag" Ron said.

"Ok..." I said unsure.

We quietly crept over to Percy's bed and I grabbed his bag.

It was pretty small considering that he was supposed to stay here the whole year.

_"Maybe he is just a light packer" _I thought to myself.

I unzipped the bag and first saw a picture of Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was laughing while sitting on Percy's lap while he blew a raspberry into her neck.

It was a muggle picture, obviously.

I frowned, this didn't make any sense.

But before I could look any further Ron tapped my shoulder and I zipped up the bag quickly.

We moved away from Percy's bed and I saw him waking up.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Ohh hey guys, what time is it?" he yawned.

"Almost time for breakfast" I said.

"Oh ok" he said stretching "I'll get dressed really quick"

He hopped out of bed and unzipped his bag. He pulled out the picture I had just seen and put it next to his bed. He then grabbed the uniform and took off his orange one.

I held back a gasp. His body had multiple scars everywhere. There was a large one on his shoulder and various scars across his chest.

Percy pulled on his shirt and tie and grabbed his robe.

"Is this uniform really required?" he asked.

"Afraid so" I said.

"Well I'm ok with the shirt and tie but the jeans are staying" Percy said smiling and starting to walk towards the door.

"You don't have your wand" I said.

"What?" Percy said turning around.

"You left your wand" I said walking over and grabbing it.

"Oh I guess I forgot. Thanks" he said grabbing his wand and putting it in his robe pocket.

I looked at Ron and he had a confused expression on his face.

We walked down and saw Hermione and Thalia waiting on us.

Thalia had on her robe and the weird tiara thing from yesterday. But she was wearing jeans and an _Imagine Dragons _shirt.

"Not up to wearing the uniform Thals?" Percy asked.

"You will never see me in a skirt if I can help it Captain Saltwater." Thalia said.

We then headed down to breakfast and I told Percy and Thalia to go ahead while I wanted to grab something.

"Ok, so what do we know right now" I said.

"I am keeping a list, all of their nicknames could mean something. I am also going to try and see if I can get a Greek dictionary, so we can translate their conversations" Hermione said.

"Well Percy doesn't have a dark mark" I said.

"But that kid Nico might" Ron said.

"And Percy had a muggle picture of him and Annabeth." I said.

"That is unusual for a Death Eater...maybe its apart of his cover?" Hermione said.

"And those scars" Ron said.

"Percy had a lot of scars on his body, that is really suspicious." I said.

"Let's see what else we can find out today" Hermione said "And we will talk about it late tonight."

"Ok, now lets go to breakfast. I am hungry" Ron said and we all went down to the Great Hall.

* * *

PERCY

"So how was your night Lieutenant Pinecone?" I asked once me and Thalia sat down.

"Nothing much. One of the boys hit on me and I told him if he did it again where his private parts would end up" Thalia said sipping on her drink.

"Now Thalia, we can't traumatize the wizards here" I scolded.

"Its my duty as a Hunter to ward off all men" Thalia said.

"You didn't have to scare the poor kid" I said.

Thalia shrugged and started eating her breakfast.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I have your schedules. You all have the same classes with each other and Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore reminds you if you need anything come directly to me or him" Professor McGonagall said handing Thalia and me our schedules.

"Thank you" I said.

She nodded and walked back to the teacher's table.

"Well look at that Perce. A teaher that actually likes us" Thalia joked.

I rolled my eyes and started to eat breakfast, offering up another prayer to my dad and including Hecate.

I didn't know how these classes would go and was worried we would blow our secret in the first few minutes.

* * *

**So a quick little chapter to set up the next one and building the basis for others.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please enjoy! **

**And here is the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_Italicized- thoughts_

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

* * *

PERCY

"So what's on our schedule for today?" Thalia asked.

I looked down at the schedule and saw the Greek letters.

"Ok, it says we have Potions first, then Charms, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts today" I said "Then tomorrow its Care of Magical Creatures,Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Astrology"

"And the torture begins" Thalia said in an ominous tone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then sat across from us.

"What's on your schedule?" I asked, knowing full well we had the same classes.

"We Potions first, Charms, Divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.

"Same as us" Thalia said grabbing a croissant and tearing a piece off.

"That's great" Ron said in a tone that was anything but enthusiastic.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Annabeth.

She was wearing the girls uniform which included a skirt.

"Not one word Seaweed Brain" she growled and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to hold back the laughter.

Thalia on the other hand just started laughing.

"Sorry Annie, you look really funny in that!" she said wiping her eyes.

Annabeth had a scowl on her face that would have sent any monster running for the hills.

"Class is in a couple minutes. We should go" Hermione said standing up.

"I'll get Nico and we can head to...what was it again?" I said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Potions" Annabeth said.

I nodded and headed over to the Slytherin table.

I saw Nico and he stood up, meeting me halfway.

"Ready to start class?" I asked.

"Not really" Nico said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Like Thalia he had opted out of the uniform wearing a U2 shirt and jeans.

"What do we have first?" he asked.

"Potions" I said.

"Lets get this over with" Nico said walking past me to where everyone was.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I wish Nico would open up to me. He was so distant and I knew something was wrong but I couldn't help him if he didn't tell me.

I then back over to everyone.

"Ready?" Hermione asked and we all nodded.

They lead us through the moving staircases and down to the dungeons.

Once we entered I saw a large old man standing at the front of the class.

"Harry my boy! I thought you wouldn't make it." he said.

"Me and Ron don't have any supplies Professor. We thought we wouldn't be able to take this class when we bought supplies" Harry said.

"No problem my boy! Just grab some of the extras in the back. I'll have Professor Dumbledore place an order for the both of you" he said.

"And the exchange students from America!" the man said.

"I am Professor Slughorn and am pleased to welcome you all to Hogwarts" he said.

"Thank you Professor." Annabeth said.

"Well take a seat anywhere." Professor Slughorn said.

Me and Annabeth sat next to each other and across from Nico and Thalia.

"I mixed up a couple potions for today's class. Would anyone like to come up and tell me what they are?" Professor Slughorn asked.

Hermione's hand shot up but Professor Slughorn looked right at me.

"Mr. Jackson?" he said.

I sighed and stood up walking to the front.

"Can you tell me what you smell in the first cauldron?" he said.

I was a little confused but did so.

"I smell...the sea, and my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies, and..." I didn't say the last thing I smelled.

"And?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Um...and pizza" I lied.

I really smelled Annabeth's perfume. She wasn't a girly girl by any means because of it. But she would use it to try and smell decent after a practice session.

"Very good, and thank you Mr. Jackson, you can be seated."

I nodded and went back to my seat.

"Now can anyone tell me what potion this might be?" he asked.

Hermione's hand shot up again and Professor Slughorn called on her.

"Its Amortentia. The strongest love potion in existence."

"Very good Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor. Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room" Slughorn said.

"And I also thought of having a little fun on the first day. For the best brew of the Draught of Living Death will go one vile of Felix Felicis, or otherwise known as liquid luck. It will give the user the best day of their lives."

Everyone then started getting out their supplies and going to the various cabinets.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, lets get our ingredients." Annabeth said and we walked over to the cabinets.

Annabeth grabbed the wormwood and some beans while I grabbed the sloth brain and root of asphodel. Man these wizards were weird.

Once back at our seats we gave a portion to Thalia and Nico.

I looked at the textbook and followed the instructions, stirring when it said and adding the ingredients when it said. Really Annabeth kept my n track and I followed her instructions more than the book.

Once I was done it had a purple tint to it and so did Annabeth's.

"And how are we doing?" Professor Slughorn said looking over our cauldrons.

"Not bad, not bad at all. A few more minutes stirring and a extra dab of wormwood wouldn't hurt but I say a magnificent attempt" he said.

"Thank you Professor." Annabeth said.

Slughorn then looked over Thalia's and Nico's potions.

I peered over and saw Thalia's had a green tint while Nico's was silver.

"I believe your potion is a bit too potent Mr. di Angelo. I think instead of sending the drinker into a deathlike sleep this could kill a man" Slughorn said.

Nico just shrugged and bottled his potion.

"An extra pinch of the sloth brain would have helped Miss Grace" Slughorn said.

Me, Annabeth, and Nico all gasped a bit.

Thalia had a look of rage on her face.

"Don't call me that" she gritted through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, is that not you name?" Slughorn said concerned.

"No Professor...its just...she refuses to go by her last name at all. Its a long story, but please just call her Thalia." Annabeth said.

"I am terribly sorry Miss Thalia" Slughorn said "Might I ask why?"

"That name holds nothing for me, except bad memories" Thalia said clenching her fists.

"I again apologize. I was not aware of your dislike for your last name." Slughorn said then walking away.

He looked over Harry's potion and went on about a 5 minute rant about how amazing it was.

Hermione looked surprised and a bit angry at the praise Harry was receiving.

Harry won the luck potion and we started packing up for our next class.

"So what's next Annie?" Thalia said.

"We have Charms" Annabeth said.

"You should be good in that Thalia, with all your charming people skills and all" I said.

"Shut it Kelp Head" Thalia said.

"Make Pinecone face" I retorted.

"Maybe I will" Thalia said.

We started at each other for a few moment and then we all laughed.

"You guys are crazy" Hermione said walking over.

"Hey, we're family. If we can't joke and tease each other I'm pretty such we would be killing each other." I said.

"We should head to Charms" Ron said packing his bag and we all headed out of the classroom.

Once we were at Charms a small little man named Professor Flitwick asked us to pull out our wands.

"We will be practicing the water making spell Aguamenti" he said.

I sent a quick prayer or two to Hecate, hoping we weren't about to blow everything.

"Now everyone on the count of three, please try and fill the cups placed before you" Professor Flitwick said.

"One. Two. Three!" he said and everyone started to cast except me, Thalia, Nico, and Annaeth.

We all stared at each other and then Annabeth tried the spell.

Water shot out of her wand and into the cup.

Nico and Thalia then tried the spell and it worked.

I took a deep breath and swished my wand and said the spell. Water came out and filled my cup to the brim.

"Hey! It worked!" I exclaimed.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all gave me a weird glance and I looked down.

I said that way too loud.

Right then the kid in front of me said the spell and swished his wand a bit too forcefully, and his stream came right at me.

The water hit me in the chest and I remembered I had to force myself to become wet.

I allowed the water to soak my shirt and the kid apologized.

Flitwick said a spell that dried my shirt and I thanked him.

Hermione was looking at me curiously but I shook it off.

* * *

HERMIONE

Percy was blasted with water from Edward's wand. And for a moment the water hit him he was dry.

He shouldn't have been dry for those two seconds I know I saw.

But quickly his shirt was soaked and Professor Flitwick dried him off.

I quickly made a note to add this to the list.

After the lesson we all walked to Divination. Such a waste of our time but we had to take it this year for some reason.

I hated this class and was going to ask Professor McGonagall to switch out of it immediately.

I sat down with Neville and Harry and Ron sat together. Percy and Annabeth sat at a table. And Thalia and Nico were next to them.

Professor Trelawneyentered the room talking about her inner eye or something.

I tuned her out really. Hopefully I would be out of her class by tomorrow.

* * *

ANNABETH

I was interested that we had Divination. Maybe the Professor could help us decipher the prophecy.

The prophecy was playing almost on a continuous loop in my head.

_"Four will journey to the land of magic_

_A promise will lead to a death so tragic_

_The Boy who Lived and the Son of the Sea_

_Must make a sacrifice of the highest degree_

_Only working together can evil be defeated_

_And wisdom's treasure must be conceded"_

The first part was simple. We were in England so that was done.

The next lines scared me, especially the one concerning Percy having to sacrifice something.

He had the Achilles's curse, so he should be safe right? But he had one spot, one spot that could end him in a moment.

I sighed and shook off the worry I was feeling.

The professor, named Trelawney, talked about her inner eye.

I was pretty sure this woman had nothing on our resident oracle, Rachel.

I'll admit she wasn't my favorite person but she had grown on me since she became the oracle.

Manly because she couldn't go after Percy anymore.

I didn't want to be the crazy jealous girlfriend, but if someone started moving in on Percy, they and my dagger would get real acquainted.

We would be looking into crystal balls today.

I glanced over at Percy who was shaking his head.

I knew from some of the Apollo kids crystal balls were a load of pegisi dung.

"Gaze into the mist" she said walking around the room.

"Allow your own inner eye to speak for you!" she said then walking to our table.

"I sense you have traveled far to get here" she said pointing at me.

"Yeah, we are the exchange students from America" Percy said.

"I sense a great power has entered this room" Professor Trelawney said.

"What do you see child?" she asked me.

"I see a lot of mist and nothing" I said.

"Keep trying, Miss Chase. The inner eye cannot be rushed." she said turning her attention to Percy.

"I can't really see anything either" Percy said shrugging.

She nodded and walked over to where Harry and Ron were sitting. AS she passed the table where Thalia and Nico weer sitting and stopped.

"My boy, death seems to surround you" she said to Nico.

Thalia, Percy, and I had to hold back our laughter.

"Well thanks for the heads up" Nico said crossing his arms.

"Are you not worried?" Trelawney asked.

"Trust me, death is not my biggest problem" Nico said.

"You aren't scared of dying!?" One girl cried out.

"Not necessarily." Nico said shrugging.

Trelawney then made her way over to Ron and Harry.

"What do you see?" she asked Ron.

"Um..its rather unclear...I think the mist is making out a shape?" he said, unsure.

"What is it?" Trelawney asked.

"It...it looks like a fork or something...like a really big fork with three prongs" Ron said squinting.

"Keep trying!" Trelawney said.

A fork...with three prongs...that was a trident.

I looked over at Percy and mouthed "τρίαινα" _**(Trident)**_

But Ron wasn't a oracle or a child of Apollo so it was a coincidence...right?

"My boy! I terrible fate awaits you!" she said pointing at Harry, who seemed unphased.

"You said that last year and the year before and Harry is still living" Hermione said.

"The Inner Eye does not give an exact date for fate" Trelawney said.

Hermione scoffed and grabbed her bags.

"I can't take this anymore" she said walking out of the room.

"Divination is not for those who cannot see" Trelawney said then continued walking around the room.

"Θα πρέπει να τη ρωτήσω σχετικά με την αποκρυπτογράφηση ίσως την προφητεία" Percy whispered. _**(****Should we ask her about maybe deciphering the prophecy?)**_

"Ίσως, θα μείνω μετά το μάθημα και να δούμε αν μπορεί να βοηθήσει καθόλου" I whispered back. _**(****Maybe, I'll stay after class and see if she can help at all.)**_

"εντάξει" Percy said. _**(Ok)**_

Class soon ended and everyone started to pack up.

"So why did Hermione kind of freak out?" Thalia asked.

"She hates Divination, thinks its a load of rubbish" Ron said.

"I can see why, that Trelawney is a total fraud" Nico said.

"Why did she say death surrounds you?" Ron asked him.

Nico shrugged "She is crazy."

"Yeah, Rachel could walk circles around her" Thalia said.

Thalia then realized she let something slip.

"Rachel? Is that one of your friends?" Harry said.

"She..is...um our Divination Professor back at school" I said.

"And you call her by her first name?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she insists." I said, hoping they bought the lie.

"Is that normal in America?" Harry said.

"Yeah. Its pretty common" Percy said.

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch, so we better go" Harry said.

We then walked out of the room and I quickly put my plan into action.

"Oh! I forgot my book. You go on ahead. I'll catch up" I said running back up the stairs and into the room.

"Professor Trelawney?" I said walking into the room.

"Yes my dear?" she said walking towards me.

"You can give prophecies right?" I said.

"Yes. But the Inner eye is not at one's beck and call" she said.

"And can you decipher them?" I said.

"I can only say what the inner eye tells me." she said.

"So you can't help me at all" I said defeated.

"What is troubling you Miss Chase?" Professor Trelawney said.

"I read about a prophecy in a book and was wondering if you could help me with it?" I said.

"What is the prophecy?" she asked.

_"Four will journey to the land of magic" _I began to say. But right then Professor Trelawney's eyes glazed over and her voice became amplified.

_"A promise will lead to a death so tragic_

_The Boy who Lived and the Son of the Sea_

_Must make a sacrifice of the highest degree_

_Only working together can evil be defeated_

_And wisdom's treasure must be conceded" _

Once she finished her eyes and demeanor returned to normal.

"You were saying?" she said, acting as if nothing happened.

"What...what was that?" I said.

"What was what?" she asked tilting her head.

"You...you...spoke the prophecy" I said.

"What?" she said confused.

"I...I have to go" I said running out of the room.

I ran down the steps and tripped on my way down, crashing into the stone floor on the bottom two steps.

I slowly sat up and brushed myself off. My hands weer scrapped badly and were starting to bleed. I cursed myself for running and got up.

I slowly and carefully walked to the Great Hall and sat next to Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

"How were your classes?" she asked.

"Good. I tripped on my way here though" I said looking over my hands.

"Oh my. Here, let me help" she said and took her napkin, dipping it in her water and applying it to my hands.

"Thank you" I said.

"Its no trouble" she said.

"What is your next class?" I asked.

"I have Charms" she said, then grabbing my napkin an drying off my hands.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts" I said smiling.

"That is near Charms. I can show you where it is" she said.

"Thanks for helping me out" I said.

"My father always said to help others in need" Luna said "He is the Head Editor for the Quibbler you know"

"The Quibbler?" I said.

"Its a magazine. Here I have the latest issue" she said handing me a copy of the brightly colored magazine.

The words began moving and the bright colors only agitated my eyes more.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I have dyslexia...it can give me headaches sometimes" I said.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Not unless you have this in Greek" I said.

"Oh! I can do that" she said pulling out her wand and placing it over the magazine.

"Lingus Graecae" she said and the words transformed into Greek!

"Thats amazing" I said.

"A language changing spell. Just say Lingus and the Latin word for that language" she said.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to read this now" I said smiling.

"Lunch is almost over, we better get to class" Luna said and we walked out of the Hall together.

* * *

HARRY

We walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. Percy was looking for Annabeth and once he saw her a big smile crossed his face.

Maybe these exchange students are actually exchange students.

Malfoy on the other hand...I knew he was a Death Eater.

As soon as we sat down Snape entered the room and everyone stopped talking.

I sat next to Ron and Hermione sat behind us.

Percy and Nico sat next to us and Annabeth and Thalia were behind them.

"Who can tell me what a boggart is?" Snape asked.

Almost everyone's hands went up except for Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth.

"Mr. Jackson" Snape said.

"I don't know" Percy said "But it seems like everyone else does, why can't you call on them?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Jackson. Can anyone else tell me what a boggart is?" Snape said.

"Miss Grace" he said looking at Thalia.

A look of fear crossed Percy's, Nico's, and Annabeth's faces.

Thalia had a look of pure rage on her face.

"Don't call me by my last name. I refuse to go by it" she growled.

"I will not take orders from you Miss Grace, now answer the question" Snape sneered.

"That last name holds nothing but bad memories and unwanted ties for me. I refused to be called by it" Thalia said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your impotence, Miss Grace" Snape said.

Thalia looked ready to jump over the desk but Annabeth placed her arm on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Well, well, it seems like the American school system is falling behind with its students" Snape said.

A boggart is a shape-shifting being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear" Snape said "You dealt with them in your third year, but it seems some of us need a refresher."

"Professor Dumbledore has so kindly offered us this boggart in this desk that had plagued the teacher's lounge for a few weeks. Everyone line up" Snape instructed.

Everyone stood up and formed a line. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia stood in the back. I stood in front of Hermione and Ron was in front of me. We were near the front of the line.

"Mr. Jackson, why don't you and your friends come to the start of the line." Snape said.

They all then walked forward and Thalia stood at the front.

"I assume you know how to properly deal with a boggart" Snape said.

"Well seeing as we just learned about them five seconds ago, no we don't" Thalia said putting her hands on her hips.

Snape sighed "You simply cast the spell _Riddikulus,_ while pushing past the fear and thinking of a way to turn the boggart into a comical version of itself."

"Thanks for the help" Thalia said sarcastically.

Snape glared at her and flicked his wand, unlocking the desk and releasing the boggart.

A sort of mist appeared and it floated to the ground, moving along the floor and surrounding Thalia's feet.

Then the mist disappeared and the floor seemed to as well.

It looked like Thalia was standing on nothing but air and was very, very, high up.

Thalia had a look of pure fear on her face as she looked down.

"Come on Thalia! Its not real. You are still on the ground" Annabeth said.

Thalia then grabbed her wand and pointed down.

"Riddikulus!" she said and the boggart turned into a carpet that rolled away.

Thalia then walked back, looking confident but a little shaken to say the least.

Annabeth then stepped forward and the carpet turned into a giant spider.

Annabeth stiffened and looked like she couldn't move.

The spider started walking towards her and Annabeth opened her mouth, almost like she was about to scream but didn't.

"Use the spell Wise Girl!" Percy said.

Annabeth raised her wand "Ri-Rid-Riddikulus!" she stuttered and the spider lost its legs and was rolling around on the floor.

We all started to laugh and Annabeth walked to the back of the line.

Percy then stepped forward and the rolling spider titled its head.

Percy was tightly gripping his wand and had a determine look on his face.

The spider then transformed into Annabeth. Except she was wearing a orange t shirt and jeans and had a knife in her stomach.

We all looked back at her and she had a look of horror on her face.

"di immortales" she said.

Percy looked horrified as well.

The boggart-Annabeth stumbled and fell on the floor, her hands clutching her stomach as crimson blood seeped through her shirt.

"P-Percy... help me" she said, reaching out towards him.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, his voice strained.

"You...you couldn't save me...why didn't you save me?" she cried.

"I...I'm sorry! I...I" Percy said, he looked like he was shaking.

Annabeth then ran forward and touched Percy's shoulder.

He looked at her with obvious pain in his eyes.

"I'm alright Percy. See? Now get rid of that monster" she said and Percy nodded.

He raised his wand at the boggart- Annabeth "Riddikulus!"

The boggart then turned into a jack-in-the-box.

Percy walked back, holding Annabeth's hand.

Nico then stepped forward and the jack-in-the-box turned into Percy.

We all turned back to Percy who had a look of confusion.

"I know your secret Nico" the boggart-Percy said.

Nico paled at his words.

"No...no..you can't" he said.

"You're disgusting" the boggart-Percy spat "An abomination"

"No aren't real" Nico said.

"I know your deepest secret Nico. Everyone does. Do you think they will accept you now?" the boggart-Percy said tilting his head

"You. aren't. real!" Nico yelled and raised his wand he shouted out "Riddikulus"

The boggart was then dragged back into the desk and locked inside.

I swear I saw the shadow's in the room moving.

Nico turned back to see all of us speechless. He then shook his head and ran from the room.

Percy moved to go after him but stopped and lowered his hand.

"That was an interesting experience" Snape said breaking the silence.

"You think that was interesting!?" Thalia yelled.

"You are sick you know that! Putting us through our worst fears? What kind of teacher are you!? I have seen some pretty horrible things in my life but putting us through that just for fun!?" Thalia yelled walking straight up to Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Grace" Snape said, looking down at Thalia.

I heard thunder from outside and I felt a slight breeze in the room. I looked around for the open window but couldn't see one.

Annabeth quickly walked up and pulled Thalia away. I saw her hands clenched into tight fists and her eyes screamed murder.

They all then left the class room and I followed them.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We're fine Harry" Percy said, though I wasn't convinced.

"Care to talk about it?" I asked.

"I need to go outside. Now" Thalia growled.

"It might be raining. I heard thunder" I said.

"We'll be fine" Annabeth said and they all started walking away.

I sighed and walked back into the classroom.

* * *

NICO

I ran into the nearest shadow and traveled through the castle to a deserted tower. I collapsed on the stairs and pulled my knees into my chest.

That was way...way...too close.

If the boggart had stayed around maybe a second or two longer he would have revealed everything.

But...

Even though I knew it wasn't real, it still hurt and terrified me.

Seeing Percy's reaction...his words...and cruel tone...

Maybe I should leave... I can't let him or anyone find out.

I mean these feelings weren't natural right!?

I can't fall in love with Percy!

He was with Annabeth and straight. Besides, he would never want me. He was so perfect, he could get anyone he wanted.

I tightened my hold on my legs.

I wanted to disappear into the shadows again when I heard a soft voice.

"Are you alright?" the voice said.

I looked up and saw a girl, about 16, with light blonde hair and radish earrings. We had met her when we were getting on the carriages. Her name was Luna I think.

"Are you ok? You look upset" she said walking towards me.

"Congratulations! You can read body language" I said sarcastically.

"You're upset and angry. Why is that?" she asked stepping closer.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because I don't like it when I see someone upset" she said standing in front of me "Care to talk about it?"

"No" I said moving away from her and turning away.

She then took advantage of my movement and sat down next to me.

"It usually helps when you talk about things that upset you" she said.

"No it doesn't" I said.

"I think it does. It isn't healthy to keep everything bottled up inside." Luna said.

"Well I sure as Hades won't tell you" I said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because! I don't even know you!" I yelled.

"That isn't a reason to not tell me." she said.

"Yes it is!" I snapped.

"You look like you could really use someone to talk to Nico. It isn't good to keep all these bad feelings inside." she said.

"I don't care" I said.

"You should." she said.

"Why is that!" I said "I have no one! My sister and mom are dead. My dad could care less. All my so called friends keep me at a distance. I don't belong anywhere and the person I have had a crush on forever would hate me if I told him!"

I was breathing heavy and looking at Luna. The soft expression never left her face.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

I almost answered with some smart remark but then realized I did feel a tiny bit better.

"Yeah...I think I do" I said.

"Was that so bad?" Luna asked.

"No" I mumbled.

"Do you want to talk some more now?" she asked.

"I...I don't know" I said.

"Just start talking. I won't go away" she said patting my knee.

"I...I think I was just shaken up by seeing my worst fear play in front of me" I said relaxing a bit.

"And what's that?" Luna asked.

"Revealing my secret" I said.

"And why would that be so bad?"

"He would hate me because of it" I said.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Percy" I said.

"I don't think he would hate you. Having a crush is a natural thing. Love is beautiful." Luna said.

"Wait...how?" I said then realizing in my outburst I said the person I had a crush on would hate me if I told him.

"I don't think that" I said.

"Then maybe you need to try and change that. Its a natural thing you are feeling Nico" Luna said.

"No its not" I said.

"Love is a great thing Nico. Don't be afraid of it" she said.

"I'm afraid of what he will say if he finds out" I said.

"And maybe he won't. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to" Luna said.

"But what if?" I started to say.

"If you bog yourself in what ifs, you will be thinking and worrying for the rest of your life." Luna said "Just try to not worry about it. If it happens, it happens"

"But" I said.

"But what?" Luna said "Percy seems like a great guy. I am sure he wouldn't turn his back on you for anything"

"You think that?" I said.

"I know it" she said smiling.

"Now, lets get out of here." Luna said standing up and extending her arm to me.

I hesitantly took it and we walked down the staircase and out.

* * *

**So?**

**Just so you know, any homophobic sentiment with the boggart-Percy is not shared by me.**

**I am more on Luna's side :)**

**And if you have a problem with that I really don't care.**

**Please review your thoughts!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed :)**

**And I didn't know I was making Percy out to be stupid. I thought I was just playing up his Seaweed Brain-ness and the fact he doesn't really know anything about the wizarding world. But don't worry! I will try to make sure I don't make him dumb anymore. Thank you all for pointing this out to me. **

**Also, to anyone that may or may not have posted a negative comment about Nico in the last chapter I say this.**

**I really don't care what you say all the "Gayyyy" comments only prove yourself to be an ignorant individual.**

**And if you hate me for that I really don't give a flying crap about what immature people think.**

**To everyone that has responded POSITIVELY I thank you :) **

**Now...on with the chapter!**

**And the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_Italicized- thoughts/ lyrics _

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

* * *

HARRY

I quickly met up with Ron and Hermione as we sat in the empty common room.

"I've made a list with each of their nicknames, any Greek or Latin words they have said and anything else unusual." Hermione said.

Hermione then slid the piece of parchment over to us and me and Ron read it over.

Percy

Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Captain Saltwater

Full name- Perseus

Was not soaked for a moment when Edward accidentally hit him with his spell

Fears Annabeth dying

Thalia

Lieutenant Pinecone, Pinecone Face, Sparky

Fears Heights

Hates being called by her last name

Annabeth

Wise Girl, Annie

Fears spiders

Extremely smart

Nico

Death Boy, Death Breath, Zombie Boy

Fears people finding out his secret-especially Percy

Other Information

None of them have too much knowledge of wizarding world

Greek Heritage

Speak/Read Greek and Latin

ADHD & Dyslexia

Find out

School location? Is there even an American school?

τρίαινα meaning

'di immortals'

"So we essentially have nothing" I said pushing the parchment away.

"Not...necessarily" Ron said, very unsure of himself.

"Look..I don't know if they even are Death Eaters! None of them have Dark Marks and I think Dumbledore would be more careful than to let them in if they were a threat" I said.

"So are you saying they are American exchange students? You're buying their story?" Ron said.

"I'm not saying that. They are hiding something. Maybe we shouldn't push it" I said.

"What do you say Hermione?" Ron said turning to her.

"I think they...aren't Death Eaters...but they aren't what they say they are either. We should still keep looking into them" Hermione said.

"Ok...so if they aren't Death Eaters then what are they?" Ron said raising an eyebrow.

"Thats what we need to find out Ronald" Hermione said "Now if you excuse me I am going to the library after I have a word with Professor McGonagall about putting me in Divination this year! I mean really! I quit my third year!" she said, standing up and walking out of the common room.

"So what did you think happened today in DADA?" Ron said.

"I don't know. I feel bad for all of them, Nico especially." I said sighing and running my hand through my hair.

"I still don't know if we should trust them" Ron muttered.

"We should at least give them a chance" I said "I mean what if they really are all just American wizards?"

"Yeah...but maybe you should ask Dumbledore some questions once you met him for those private lessons" Ron said "What do you think he will be teaching you anyway?"

"I don't know. Hermione thinks it could be some really advanced magic" I said.

"That'll be really cool! I mean Dumbledore is the greatest wizard ever! He must know loads of amazing spells" Ron said leaning back into the plush chair.

I sighed and did the same, looking out the window. I saw some dark clouds converging over the forest and thought that must be why I heard thunder earlier.

* * *

PERCY

Me, Annabeth, and Thalia were walking out of the castle while I was deep in thought.

_Nico feared me? Why does he fear me? I thought he hated me._

_But the boggart me said I had found out Nico's secret. Did he fear people finding out his secret or just me finding out?_

_And what was his secret? What did Nico think was so bad he thought I would say all those horrible things to him._

"Annabeth? Do...do you?" I said looking into her stormy grey eyes.

"No. None of us know Nico's secret except him. I'll talk to him. Maybe help him out." Annabeth said.

"We should take care of Thalia now. I don't think Chiron will be happy with us if she destroys part of the school in a lightning strike" I said.

Thalia's entire demeanor was screaming absolute murder. Her eyes, already an electric blue, looked like they were actually made of electricity now.

Her hands were clenched, almost painfully so, and I could smell the ozone in the air.

"Take her to that forest. She will feel at home as a Huntress and she can take out a few trees easily." I said pointing to the forest line.

"Good idea Percy. You should take a dip in the lake" Annabeth said "Clear you mind a bit"

"Are you sure?" I said.

"I'll be fine. Thalia only needs one of us to make sure she doesn't wipe out half the forest." Annabeth said.

"Ok, call me if you need me though" I said kissing her forehead and patting Thalia on her shoulder.

"Take care Thals. Just so you know, you are totally right to be mad right now. That snake professor was a total jerk to all of us." I said.

"Thanks Perce" Thalia said.

I then started walking towards the lake and Annabeth and Thalia walked to the Forbidden Forest.

I stood at the edge of the lake ready to jump in when I remembered where I was.

I realized it would be weird for a normal person to just jump in the lake with all their clothes. So I took off my robe and tie. I slipped off my shoes and socks and then dove into the cold water.

I kept myself dry for the moment. Deciding if anyone saw me I would will myself to be wet.

I swam around for a bit, debating on whether or not to create a small air bubble.

But right at that moment I saw a large tentacle move past me.

"What in Hades's underwear was that!" I exclaimed.

"A Son of Posideon, the great sea king." I heard a low, deep voice say.

I turned to see the blinking yellow eye of a giant squid.

"Ohh hello there" I said waving.

"My Lord." he said "It is an honor."

The tentacles then moved under the quid, like he was trying to bow.

"Its fine. Please, call me Percy" I said.

"Might I ask why a Child of the Sea is here at Hogwarts?" the squid asked.

"I'm here on a quest. Me, a daughter of Zeus, a son of Hades, and a daughter of Athena" I said.

"I wish you the best of luck on your quest my Lord. Please call upon me if you are in ever in need of my service" he said.

"Will do" I said smiling.

"I can also guarantee the cooperation of the merfolk that reside in this lake as well" he said.

"There are merpeople here!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I know they would be overjoyed to hear a Son of the Sea is here at Hogwarts." the squid said.

"That's so cool!" I said "Can I see them sometime?"

"Of course my lord" the squid said, again doing the bowing gesture with his tentacles.

"The next time I visit the lake I'd love to meet them" I said.

"It would be an honor to pass on this message to them." the squid said.

"Thanks again..umm...do you have a name?" I said.

"It is..." the squid then make a number of clicking and other various noises.

"Can I call you...umm... Leviathan or Levi for short" I said.

"Thank you my lord. Please call upon me at any time you wish" Levi said.

"Please call me Percy. And can you actually really quickly see if anyone is on the grounds right now?" I asked.

"Of course" Levi said then slowly moving up so part of his head was out of the water.

"There is only two girls. One has blonde hair and grey eyes and is walking towards the lake with another girl with dark hair and blue eyes. They both have an aura of power around them. I sense they might also be demigods" Levi said.

"That's Thalia and Annabeth! Thanks Levi! I'll come back soon!" I said waving goodbye.

Levi then waved back with one of bis giant tentacles and I propelled the water around me so I popped up near the edge of the lake.

"Hey Thalia. Hey Annabeth. I said walking out of the water, still dry.

"Hey Kelp Head. Enjoy your swim?" Thalia said.

"Yeah. Did you know there are mermaids and a giant squid in there?" I said pointing at the lake.

I saw Annabeth's and Thalia's shocked expressions and turned to see Levi, partially out of the water and waving a tentacle at us.

"Thanks again Levi!" I yelled and he sunk below the dark water.

"Levi?" Thalia said raising an eyebrow.

"Short for Leviathan." I said.

"That's the sea monster that sunk ships right?" Thalia said.

"Yes. Though many times its described as a whale of some kind. I just thought it fit" I said shrugging.

"So did you blow off enough steam?" I said.

"She took out four trees with a couple lightning blasts and put about twenty arrows in a few more." Annabeth said.

I whistled "Wow. He really must have pissed you off."

"Yeah, and if that _professor _knows whats good for him he won't do it again" she growled.

"We should talk to Dumbledore. Maybe he can talk with Snape" I said.

"Good idea Percy. Do you want to go before or after dinner" Annabeth asked.

"After! I am starved!" I said.

Thalia and Annabeth laughed "You are always hungry!" Thalia said.

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy! And the curse really takes it out of me sometimes" I said putting on my shoes, robe, and tie.

"Lets eat!" I said smiling wide.

* * *

HERMIONE

I was surrounded by five books, all open to various pages.

I was looking in the Greek to English Dictionary at the moment.

"So τρίαινα means trident" I said to myself, writing the translation on the parchment next to me.

I closed the Greek Dictionary and sighed.

"But what on earth does that have to do with anything!?" I groaned.

I had translated the two words/phrases I had heard today.

"So 'di immortales' means 'the immortal gods' in Latin" I said looking over the notes I had taken.

Percy's name kept bothering me though. It rang a bell but I couldn't place it.

I sighed and grabbed the Greek and Latin dictionaries and a book on wizards around the world. I gathered the rest of my things and walked to Madame Pince's desk.

"Hello Miss Granger. Starting early this year I see" she said smiling as she checked out the books for me.

"Madame Pince?" I said.

"Yes?" she said looking up at me.

"The name Perseus, does it ring a bell?" I said.

"Isn't that the name of one of the American students?" Madame Pince said.

"Yes, but I have heard that name before" I said.

"Well Perseus is a well known Greek hero" she said "Very famous in Greek Mythology. If you want I can give you this book on Greek myths." Madame Pince said.

"That would be lovely" I said smiling.

Madame Prince smiled and walked to a near by shelf and pulled an old book out. It had Greek letters across the cover and an intricate detailed picture of a mountain rising into the clouds.

"Here you go deary" she said handing me the book. I thanked her and walked out of the library.

"So Perseus was a Greek hero...interesting" I said to myself. I decided to drop off my things at the dormitory before heading to dinner.

* * *

NICO

I walked down to the Great Hall with Luna. She was a really sweet girl and had an innocent but still wise aura around her.

"Thanks again for listening to me today" I said before we entered the hall.

"It was no problem. If you ever need someone to talk to I can listen" she said smiling softly.

"And...can you promise not to tell anyone...please?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone, unless you asked me too" she said then pushing open the doors.

I said my goodbyes and walked to the Slytherin table.

I hated my house. Most were a bunch of stuck up, pretentious, bullies.

I sat down and started to eat my diner. I heard whispers around me, all talking about me.

"Did you hear? That American is a half-blood!"

"How did he even get into Slytherin?"

"I heard he broke down today in Snape's class."

"I heard he is afraid of that other American in Gryffindor, Percy Jackson"

"He ran from the room crying! I saw it!"

I glared at them all, and most shut up, the blood draining from their faces as well.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out my iPod. I put in my headphones and turned up the volume to Fall Out Boy's "Sugar We're Going Down" to drown out the remaining voices.

_Drop a heart, break a name_  
_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_  
_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_  
_I'll be your number one with a bullet_  
_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Annabeth staring at me. Her eyes were a mixture of kindness, worry, and a determination.

I sighed. Might as well get whatever she wanted over with. If I knew one thing about Annabeth is that when she is determined to get something, she will get it.

I turned off my music and followed her out of the Hall.

We walked out to the courtyard and she sat down on a stone bench and patted the spot next to her.

"Lets just acknowledge the elephant in the room. We need to talk about that boggart Nico" she said.

"Its fine" I said.

"You can talk to us Nico. We're here for you" she said.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not yet" I said.

"Luna said she found you in one of the towers and talked with you" Annabeth said.

"What! She promised she wouldn't tell anyone!" I exclaimed.

"She only told me you two talked. That's it." Annabeth said putting up her hands "It was mainly because I saw you both walk in together."

"Oh...ok" I said.

"I know you aren't afraid of Percy. Just what he might think if he finds out whatever you are hiding" Annabeth said.

"And?" I said.

"And the point is Percy cares about you. We all do. And we promise to accept you, no matter what. We don't care about whatever your secret is. Just know you can tell us any time and we promise not to change the way we look at you" she said.

"Luna already told me about the same thing" I said.

"Smart girl Luna." Annabeth said to herself then standing up.

"And you know Percy would never, ever say any of those things to you. ever" Annabeth said looking back at me then heading back into the castle.

I sighed and put my headphones back in, and pressing play on the new song. "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by the Offspring.

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back into line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

I then stretched back, closed my eyes, and fell into the music.

_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

I opened my eyes for a moment to see Draco and his goons walking up to me.

I groaned. I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

I just closed my eyes again and hoped for their sake they didn't bother me.

I soon felt their presence near me and opened my eyes to see Draco towering over me.

I paused the music and said "Go away Malfoy. I don't want to deal with you right now"

"But I want to talk with you. What was is today in Defense Against the Dark Arts that got you so scared hm? Was is little Jackson finding out our big humiliating secret?" he taunted.

"Not now Draco. For your own sake you should leave before you do something stupid. Well...more stupid" I said smirking.

"I want to know why you are so terrified everyone finding out your secret. So you're going to tell me" Draco said crossing his arms.

"Like Hades I will" I scoffed.

"You will or Crabbe and Goyle here will teach you a lesson" Malfoy said smirking.

"I'd like to see them try" I said.

Draco then snapped his fingers and stood back.

The two meat heads then lunged for me. Lucky for me I had years of demigod training and instincts on my side, and a very unlucky thing for them as well.

I quickly dodged their attack, rolling to the side and stuffing my iPod in the folds of my robes. I felt my Stygian iron blade hidden in the shadows of my robes.

I saw the thugs run towards me again and I quickly sidestepped their attacks.

"Just leave now" I growled, my fists clenching.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Just get him already!" Malfoy barked.

"Fine. You asked for it" I said sinking into a battle stance.

Crabbe came at me first, his arms extended. I reached up and grabbed his left arm, sinking low to the ground at the same time, forcing Crabbed to flip over me and land on the stone floor with a loud thud.

Goyle then came at me, using the same approach as Crabbe. I then quickly rolled to the side to avoid him, quickly standing up and kicking him in the back, forcing him to fall onto the ground next to Crabbe.

I turned to Malfoy who was speechless and cracked my knuckles.

"Are you done? Or do I need to teach _you_ a lesson" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

Malfoy stuttered a few incoherent sounds before I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I then put the headphones back in my ears and walked down the steps to the dungeons while the Imagine Dragon's song "Demons" played.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for being patient with me! Life was getting a little crazy and now everything is going to be nice and easy.**

**Some of you did say that there was too much music and I promise to try and not do that much again. I guess I just went a little crazy when I was writing that part.**

**And the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_Italicized- thoughts/ lyrics/ emphasis _

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

******I hope you all enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

PERCY

Annabeth told me she talked to Nico and how Luna helped him. I made a mental note to thank her for helping my cousin.

"So is everything okay?" Harry asked once Annabeth left to rejoin her house.

"Yeah...I think so now" I said picking up another roll.

"So do you...um...want to talk about what happened today?" he asked.

"Its no big deal. I mean seeing your worst fears come to life should shake anyone." I said shrugging and biting off a piece of my roll.

"I am sorry about what happened. Snape shouldn't have put you guys through that" Harry said.

"Its fine" I said "We've been through worse."

"Worse?" Ron said surprised "Like what?"

I cursed myself for letting something about our secret slip. Thalia glared at me for a second then said "He mean seeing your worst fears is bad, but luckily it wasn't actually real"

"Its still an awful thing to see" Harry said.

"I'm not going to lie it did shake us all up a bit, but we are all strong. We'll move past this" I said.

Right then Hermione joined us and sat down next to Harry.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Just in the Library" Hermione said.

"What were you looking up?" Thalia asked.

"Oh just some things for homework" Hermione said while smiling.

"Ughh homework. My dreaded nemesis" I said jokingly.

"Really? I thought your _LOVED _school Perce" Thalia said cupping her hands together.

"Yeah, about as much as you love hot pink" I retorted and Thalia shivered a bit.

"Ughh don't mention that color in my presence" she said.

"Ohh sorry Thals" I said in a tone that conveyed anything but that.

Thalia only glared at me, with her eyes looking like they were actually electric.

I only smirked and took another bit of my roll.

Dinner ended soon after and we all headed back to the tower.

Once in the common room I yawned and decided to go to bed early that night.

"I'm heading up" I said stretching and walking towards the stairs.

"Already? Man I know you like sleep Kelp Head but not this much" Thalia said laughing.

"Hey! Sleep is a beautiful thing" I said smirking then walking up the stairs and promptly collapsing on my four poster bed.

The dream I had was anything but peaceful.

I saw a younger Harry, but he was a little bit older than my last dream. He was standing in a dugeon-y looking place with a handsome boy that had pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes.

Right next to the two of them was a girl with bright red hair, laying on the ground, looking close to death.

"Poor Ginny Weasley...destined to die by the boy she loved" the boy taunted at Harry.

_"Ginny?!" _I thought shocked.

I looked around the dungeon again seeing multiple statues of snakes and a large one of a man in the front of the chamber. But now the mouth was opening!

A red blur flew past me and I saw Harry backing away from the boy.

There was a giant freaking snake coming out of the statue's mouth!

_"What the Hades is going on here!"_

The boy then said some hissing noises and the snake started moving towards Harry as he ran away.

But Harry soon tripped and the snake was about to strike when the red blur returned and started attacking the snake.

The red blur was a bird, a gorgeous red bird, with its feathers looking like actually flames. He clawed at the serpent, tearing its eyes out in a bloody mess.

"NO!" the boy screamed "LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIM!"

Harry looked up in horror as the serpent now moved to try and kill him again.

I wished with all my might that I could attack the dang monster with Riptide but I knew I couldn't. This was a memory of sorts. And Harry was still alive so he had to have made it...right?

Harry then grabbed a brown looking sac and pulled out a shining silver sword with red rubies embedded in the handle.

I cheered him on silently as Harry battled the snake with all his might.

Once the final blow was struck though I saw one of the fangs in Harry's arm!

Harry nearly collapsed next to Ginny, who was still lying on the floor as the boy walked up to them.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," he said "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

_"The fang must have been poisoned."_

The bird who was leaning over Harry's arm was crying into the wound.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." the boy taunted.

"So ends the famous Harry Potter, Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but I, Lord Voldemort, got you in the end, as you knew I must . . . ." the boy said stopping in mid sentence.

The wound was starting to heal itself and Harry looked less like he was about to die!

"NO! Fine... it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter ... you and me..." Lord Voldemort said raisin a wand to Harry.

For a split second nothing happened, but then Harry grabbed the fang and plunged it into a book.

A loud painful scream filled the air as Lord Voldemort writhed in agony and ink pooled on the floor.

Soon in a flash of light he was gone, leaving Harry, Ginny, and the bird alone in the chamber.

Soon Ginny came too and was apologizing to Harry "Harry! oh, Harry - I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy- it was me, Harry. But-I swear I didn't mean to! R-Riddle made me, he t-took me over-and- how- how did you kill that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I remember is him coming out of that diary..." Ginny said stuttering and stumbling over her words.

"It's all right," said Harry, holding up the destroyed book, and showing Ginny the fang hole, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here"

Right then the entire scene dissolved as I woke up.

I ran my hand through my hair, and saw that everyone else had gotten up and left

_"Wow...Harry...I mean I fought a Minotaur when I was twelve but I'm a demigod. But...man..." _I thought to myself.

_"Basilisk...I've heard that name before...I think"_ I thought "_Better ask Wise Girl...she'll know."_

I quickly then changed and headed down to the common room and out to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

HARRY

Me, Ron, and Hermione waited till nearly everyone had already gone to bed.

"I looked up some things in the library" Hermione said pulling out some parchment.

"Really? You don't say" Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione only glared at him for a moment and then continued.

"τρίαινα means trident and 'di immortales' means 'the immortal gods' in Latin" Hermione said pointing to her notes.

"Trident...that spear thing? Ron said.

"Its a three-pronged spear, it was used for spear fishing." Hermione said.

"Three-pronged...wait a second! That's what I saw in Divination today! I saw a three pronged thing! At first I thought it was a fork but its a trident!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And by that logic Harry should have been dead three years ago. Honestly Ron, Divination holds no water what so ever" Hermione said.

"You do have to admit its a weird coincidence" I said.

"And a coincidence non the less. Now onto ACTUAL facts" Hermione said shuffling her notes.

"The 'di immortales' means 'the immortal gods'" Hermione restated.

"So?" Ron said.

"Gods, Ronald, GODS" Hermione said rolling her eyes "The last time I checked most people only believe in one"

"So? There are plenty of religions that follow multiple deities." I said.

"I know...its just I feel it had another meaning to it or something" Hermione said.

"Anything else?" Ron asked.

"I did get this book" Hermione said pulling an old book with strange letters on the front and a picture of a mountain rising into the clouds.

"What's that?" Ron said.

"A book on Greek Mythology...I found out Percy is named after a famous Greek Hero also named Perseus." she said.

"So? They said their family was Greek. I meet a lot of people when my family went to Egypt that were named after thins in Egyptian mythology" Ron said.

"I am just going to see if I can find anything else out" Hermione said "Did they say anything while I was gone that can help us?"

"Percy kind of said something about being in a worse situations than the one today" Ron said.

"Well...that could mean anything. Its late, we should all get some sleep" Hermione said gathering her things and heading up to her dorm.

"So pretty much we have gotten no where" I said.

"We've just started! Remember how long it took us to figure out who Nicolas Flamel was?" Ron said.

"You know Ron, maybe we are wrong. What if they really are American exchange students?" I said.

"Or they could be something else! Come on Harry, you honestly think they aren't hiding something?" he said.

"They do seem a little suspicious... but you have to admit they can't be Death Eaters." I said.

"I don't know...I still don't fully trust them" Ron said.

"And you don't have to. I think we should give them a chance though" I said.

"Fine" Ron said conceding.

"God, now lets go to sleep. I'm exhausted" I said climbing up the stairs to our dorm.

Once there I saw everyone asleep, including Percy, who had headed up to bed rather early.

I changed and soon got into my four poster bed. Before I could fall asleep I pulled out my wand and the Marauder's Map.

I cast Lumos to give me some light and then looked at the blank parchment that was the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" I said and the ink appeared on the parchment.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP

I opened the map to see the Gryffindor dormitory. I looked through the various names until I found the two I was looking for.

Perseus Jackson and Thalia Grace

I then looked at Ravenclaw tower and saw Annabeth Chase.

The same was true for Nico di Angelo, who was in the Slytherin dormitory.

So they weren't using a Polyjuice Potions, they were really who they said they were...at least in that they used the same names.

I closed the map saying "Mischief managed" and the map returned to its blank state.

I put away my wand and the map and rolled over to try and get some sleep.

"Harry" I heard Percy say.

I quickly sat up and saw Percy mumbling in his sleep.

"...Basilisk...Riddle..."

_"Basilisk...that was almost four years ago...and I never mentioned anything about that to Percy. How could he know about Salazar Slytherin's monster...and he said Riddle...that was Voldemort's name...maybe he is a Death Eater"_

Percy turned over in his bed and continued sleeping.

I ran my hand through my unkempt black hair and laid back down.

_"What on earth is Percy dreaming?"_

I closed my eyes and soon felt sleep over take me.

The next morning I woke up around the same time as everyone else, well everyone but Percy.

I was still a little shaken by what Percy said in his sleep and wondered if I should even ask him about it.

Once me and Ron walked down to the common room I pulled him and Hermione aside as everyone was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Percy said something in his sleep last night" I said.

"And!?" Hermione and Ron said.

"He mumbled something about me, Riddle, and a Basilisk" I said.

"Basilisk? That was what...four years ago? I mean you destroyed the diary and the monster so there is no hope of the Chamber being opened again...right?" Ron said.

"I did kill the Basilisk, so no one can be killed or petrified by it ever again but the fact remains is Percy talked about it in his sleep" I said.

"So how does he know about it?" Ron said.

"I don't know...but it makes me really think he and his friends are hiding something even more now" I said.

"So what should we do?" Hermione said.

"I don't know" I said.

"You should talk to Dumbledore when you have your special meeting at the end of this week!" Ron said.

"Okay" I said nodding.

"Now lets get some breakfast. I'm starving." Ron said patting his stomach and moving to leave the common room.

"Always obsessed about food" Hermione grumbled and we followed him to the Great Hall.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. I promise to make the next one really long :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! P****lease enjoy this chapter and review your thoughts!**

**And the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_Italicized- thoughts/ lyrics/ emphasis/ animal speak_

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

* * *

PERCY

I reached the Great Hall and sat next to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Thalia.

"So what's today's schedule?" I said.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes,Transfiguration and Astrology" Thalia said.

"Sounds fun" I said sarcastically.

"You guys are lucky though. You all can read Greek and will probably ace Ancient Runes" Ron said.

"Percy pass a class?" Thalia said smirking "I'll believe it when pigs fly"

"Hey! I've passed classes before!" I said.

"Barely" Thalia muttered, sipping from her cup.

I growled and narrowed my eyes at her.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late for Hagrid's class" Hermione said.

"I like Hagrid, don't get me wrong, but why are we taking his class this year?" Ron said as we all stood up and started walking out.

"McGonagall said it was important to have a well rounded education. Besides, its not that bad of a class" Hermione said.

Right then Nico, Annabeth, and Luna all joined us.

"Hey Wise Girl" I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pecking her cheek.

Annabeth laughed and pushed me away, but grabbed my hand.

"Ready for Care of Magical Creatures?" she said.

"Sure. You know how much magical creatures love us Wise Girl" I said rolling my eyes, thinking of all the monsters we have fought over the years.

"Yeah, and I'm sure they will go crazy for Neeks here" Thalia said pointing at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets, then turning to talk with Luna.

We soon reached a small looking hut with smoke coming out of the chimney and a vegetable patch over to the side.

Hagrid stood in front of everyone with a big grin on his face.

"Gather round, gather round. I've got a real treat for you all today!" He said once most of the class got there.

"Today we will be learning about an amazing creature, the Pegasus!" Hagrid said he then waved for us to follow him into a secluded clearing where three Pegasi stood.

I instantly perked up and was grinning as I saw them. One was a pure white, another was chocolate brown, and the last was a yellow color with a black mane.

_"Here they are." _the white one said.

_"Look at all their shocked expressions. Its like they have never seen a Pegasi before!" _the yellow one said.

_"Wait...do you smell that?"_ the chocolate brown one said.

_"It...smells like... demigods!" _the white one said.

_"Wait! Is that a son of Poseidon I smell as well!?"_ the chocolate brown one said.

"Now, Pegasi are know for being proud creatures who love getting preened. Like the Hippogriff, they won't be afraid to defend themselves against those that insult them" Hagrid said.

"Are you saying they will attack us!?" One girl exclaimed.

"No they won't. Just don't say anything that would really offend them. They are pretty nice creatures if you gain their trust. They are extremely loyal and are very brave." I said crossing my arms.

"Very good Mr..." Hagrid said looking at me.

"Jackson, Percy Jackson" I said.

_"That must be the Son of the Sea God!" _the white one exclaimed and they all came rushing towards me.

"Ahh! They are attacking!" the same girl screamed.

Hagrid was about to move to help me but Annabeth stopped him.

"He'll be fine. They won't hurt him" Annabeth said.

All three Pegasi were around me, bowing their heads in respect.

_"My lord. It is a honor to meet you"_ the white one said.

_"Do you have any sugar cubes on you? Hagrid is nice an all but he only gives us hay!"_ the chocolate brown one said.

I patted the chocolate brown one's muzzle "Sorry, I don't. But I might sneak you guys some later" I whispered.

_"__Thank you my lord. Might I ask why you are here? Demigods should not mix with wizards"_ the white one said.

"What are you doing?" Ron said and I realized how everyone was staring at me.

"I...well...you see.." I said looking to Annabeth for help.

"Percy is the best trainer of Pegasi at our school!" Annabeth said.

"You train them?" Hagrid said.

"Yeah. They will do just about anything for sugar cubes." I said grinning and patting the white one's muzzle.

_"So you do have sugar cubes!"_ the brown pegasi said.

_"He said he didn't!"_ the white one said _"I'm sorry my lord, Ace_ _forgets himself sometimes." _

_"Oh be quite!"_ Ace said.

_"Abbucus and Ace can you not stop fighting for once?" _the yellow one said.

_"Like you don't want sugar cubes Dante"_ Ace said.

"They really like you" Hermione said.

"They always go crazy for him" Thalia said crossing her arms.

I realized that this whole situation was looking a little weird.

"Can you guys do somethine for me" I quietly whispered.

_"Yes my lord!"_ Abuccus exclaimed.

_"Anything for a Prince of the Sea!"_ Dante said.

_"What can we do for you my Lord"_ Ace said.

"Act natural. Like don't treat me so special. Just listen to Hagrid" I whispered and they all nodded them walking back over to Hagrid.

"Uhh...yes! Legend tells how the first Pegasus sprang from the neck of the Gorgon Medusa when she was slain by the demigod Perseus. He was said to be the son of the Gorgon and Poseidon, and wherever his hoof struck the ground, a spring flowed."

"So they come from Greek Mythology?" Hermione said raising her hand.

"Yes! Now can anyone tell me about their diet?" Hagrid said.

"Pegasi do eat some hay, but they really love sugar cubes and a lot of other sweet things" I said.

All three gave multiple whinnies at the sound of their favorite treat.

"Interesting, what else do you know Percy?" Hagrid said.

"They are extremely loyal creatures and once you earn their trust, its very hard to loose. They can fly across the sky at speeds over a hundred and fifty miles per hour. They are some of the bravest creatures out there. They look out for each other and are very good creatures to have at your back" I said.

_"Thank you my lord" _Abaccus said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Very good Percy" Hagrid said "Now anyone want to ride them?"

My hand shot up and Hargrid called me forward.

Abaccus galloped forward as soon as I walked in front of anyone and lowered his head to allow me onto his back.

_"It would be an honor my Lord." _

I hopped on his back and Abaccus took off. I gripped his mane as he soared above the trees and the castle.

* * *

HARRY

Percy had taken off on the white Pegasus.

"Wow...that was crazy" I said.

"Yeah, they were practically fawning over him" Ron said.

"It was a little odd..." Hermione said tapping her chin.

"Why did they act that way though? And Percy never mentioned training them at his school before" I said.

"I'm not sure. But I'll add it to the list" Hermione said.

Right the Percy returned, his hair and clothes a mess from flying.

"Great job Percy! Ten more points to Gryffindor!" Hagrid said as Percy hopped of the winged horse.

"Now, for homework everyone should write a paper concerning the origin of the Pegasi" Hagrid said.

Everyone groaned a bit but Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all looked happy.

"Good then! Class dismissed!" Hagrid said and we all walked back up to the castle.

"That was fun!" Percy said a wide grin on his face.

"The Pegasi absolutely loved you Percy" I said.

"They usually act like that around me. I guess I'm used to it" he said shrugging.

"But why is that?" Ron asked.

"Umm...I don't know. I mean its a skill I guess" Percy said looking a bit flustered for a moment.

"We better get to Ancient Runes!" Annabeth said, pulling Percy along.

Thalia and Nico, along with me, Ron, and Hermione all followed behind them. Luna said she had Defense Against the Dark Arts next and left to go to her class.

We reached Ancient Runes a while later and sat down.

I was next to Ron and Hermione sat across from us with Parvati Patil.

Percy and Annabeth were sitting together and Nico and Thalia were across from them.

Professor Babbling walked in and flicked her wand, and words appears on the board.

Καλώς ήρθατε στο 6ο Έτος Μελέτης Αρχαίας Ρούνους. _**(Welcome to 6th Year Study of Ancient Runes.)  
**_

"Can anyone tell me what this sentence means?" she asked, looking at us.

Everyone scrambled to grab their books and translate the sentence while Annabeth's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Chase?" Professor Babbling said.

"It says 'Welcome to 6th Year Study of Ancient Runes.' "Annabeth said.

"Very good Miss Chase" she said "Might I ask how you were able to translate that so quickly."

"Its Ancient Greek. We can all speak and read it fluently." Annabeth said.

"All of you?" she said.

"Me, Percy, Thalia, and Nico" Annabeth said gesturing to all of them.

"Interesting, are your parents Greek?" Professor Babbling asked.

"We're all half Greek, yes" Percy said.

"Very good. Now it is important to remember in the study of Ancient Runes that every rune has a meaning and a purpose" Professor Babbling said and we all started taking notes.

* * *

ANNABETH

Ancient Runes wasn't that bad. Some of the runes we learned weren't exactly Greek or Latin but many of them were. I looked at Percy who was smiling at the ease this class was coming to him.

Afterwords we all walked to lunch. I sat by Luna who told me about her father and her father procuring a horn from a creature called the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

I then met back up with Percy, Thalia, Nico, Harry, Ron, and Hermione after lunch ended. We all headed to Transfiguration, which was taught, to our surprise, by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to your 6th Year Transfiguration class" Professor McGonagall said "We will begin with the bird-conjuring charm that will take all o you several weeks to fully master. Now, everyone pull out your wands"

Everyone pulled out their wands and Professor McGonagall demonstrated the spell and a few bluebirds appeared out of nowhere, flying arounf the room before disappearing out an open window.

"Now, everyone begin practicing" Professor McGonagall said then walking over to where me, Percy, Thalia and Nico were sitting.

"Αυτό είναι ένα δύσκολο κομμάτι της μαγείας για να μάθουν. Μπορώ να το διορθώσω ραβδιά σας, έτσι ώστε να μιμούνται το ξόρκι με έναν τρόπο που εμφανίζεται είστε χύτευση." Professor McGonagall said. _**(This is a difficult piece of magic to learn. I can fix your wands so as to mimic the spell in a way that appears you are casting.)**_

"Ευχαριστώ. Αυτό θα ήταν πραγματικά μια μεγάλη βοήθεια." I replied and she nodded. _**(Thanks. That actually would be a lot of help.)**_

"Αφήστε ραβδιά σας εδώ μια μέρα και μπορώ να τους δώσει πίσω σε σας έτοιμο για χρήση στην τάξη." Professor McGonagall said. _**(Leave your wands here one day and I can give them back to you ready to use in class.)**_

"τέλειος" I said. _**(Perfect)**_

With all the pressure pretty much lifted off us. We all tried a couple of times with not a spark flying out of any of our wands. So we were all thankful for Professor McGonagall helping us out.

I looked around the room and saw severed heads, unidentifiable stumps, terrifying frog-rabbit mutations — all have been created, to the dismay of those who made them.

Hermione had actually created a few bright yellow canaries that were flying around the room.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor! Good job Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall said then dismissing us from class.

"What did McGonagall talk to you about?" Hermione asked me once we walked out of the classroom.

"Oh.. she was just talking about how she hoped we were adjusting well and if we liked the school" I said, trying to cover our tracks.

"Oh..why did she do it in Greek?" Hermione asked.

"Just...because we can speak it fluently and I supposed she wanted us to feel at home?" I said, praying to my mother she bought it.

"Okay" Hermione said smiling and I let out a breath of relief when she turned to talk to Ron about the Magical Creatures essay.

I felt Percy's hand grasp mine and a wave of calm swept over me. Things could be going completely insane or horrible but as long as we were together...things would be okay. They had to be.

"Last class of the day is Astrology" Harry said.

"Lead the way" I said.

* * *

THALIA

We reached the Astrology tower and I sat next to Annabeth while Nico sat next to Luna. Percy was next to Harry and Ron was sitting with Hermione.

The teacher was a centaur named Firenze. He seemed very philosophical and the polar opposite from the "Party Ponies" and Chiron.

He looked at me, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico with particular interest.

"Neptune was dim last night" he said looking right at Percy.

"As was Pluto, and Jupiter" he said looking at me and Nico "Very unusual" he said.

"What does that mean?" a girl named Parvati Patil said "Professor Trelawney_ s_aid when Neptune is dim, to avoid swimming at all costs"

"That is human nonsense. Trivial hurts, tiny human accidents. These are of no more significance than the scurryings of ants to the wide universe, and are unaffected by planetary movements." Firenze said.

"We will be mapping some of the constellations today. Can anyone tell me the significance of his constellation here?" Firenze asked pointing to a painting of the stars.

I gasped.

It was Zoë Nightshade's constellation.

Everyone was silent, but Firenze looked right at me.

"Thalia. Do you know this constellation?" he said.

"Its The Huntress" I said "Legend says it was created by the Huntress Artemis for one of her fallen warriors." I said trying to gain control of my emotions.

Zoë was a great warrior. We fought about every little thing. Even the proper way to speak current English!

I respected the hell out of her though. She knew from the beginning it was her that would perish at a parent's hand. She knew but she still went on the quest to rescue Annabeth and Lady Artemis.

We fought together against Atlas and I knew Artemis still grieved a bit at her death, all the Hunters did.

I was honored in taking her place as Lieutenant to the goddess Artemis.

"Correct" Frienze said.

"Please write an essay on a constellation and the mythology behind it" he said, eliciting groans from the class.

I looked away and allowed myself to daydream while the class was going on.

At least the homework we got today wasn't so bad. Two of them dealt with Greek Mythology. We could all do that in our sleep... well except Percy, he might need a little help from Annie. Man that boy would be so lost with her.

Class ended and we walked down to dinner.

I sat by Percy at the Gryffindor table while Nico and Annabeth headed to join their houses.

"Two essays in one day!" Ron groaned.

"They aren't so bad Ronald" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! One is on Pegasi and the others is on constellations!" Percy said smiling.

"Wait...those are both about Greek Mythology...do you guys know a lot about that?" he said.

"Sure I mean we practically live and breath this stuff when we are home" I said smirking. Hey, it was the truth! We were living proof of it"

"Thats amazing! You gotta help us out! I don't even know half of the things Firenze was talking about!" Ron said.

Percy laughed shaking his head "Sure thing Ron, we can help."

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Seriously Ronald, how do you even get by in school?" Hermione said in a joking tone.

"I just use my resources" Ron said winking.

I rolled my eyes and saw out of the corner of my eye a boy staring at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him,m turning my glare onto its full power to try and scare him away.

I was a Hunter of Artemis! I pledged myself to the Goddess Artemis. Iturned my back on men, accepted eternal maidenhood and joined the Hunt.

I was called back into the conversation by Percy and forgot about the strange boy.

Once diner was over I walked back to the common room with Percy, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Hermione was a good person, she was smart and maybe could even join the Hunt with me. But I had a feeling she liked Ron so that option was out for her. Shame.

I sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the common room, next to the fire.

I was looking into the flames remembering the bonfires at camp and how they would change color to reflect the mood of camp.

I missed New York.

I missed the Hunt.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the same boy that was staring at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey" he said.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"You're Thalia right? One of the Americans?" he said.

"No dip Sherlock" I said rolling my eyes.

"My name is Carter" he said.

"Great to know" I said sarcastically.

"You're really pretty by the way and I'd like to go on a date with you" he said.

Percy, who was sitting next to me was practically chocking on his own arm in shock.

"What!?" I screamed.

"Date? You. Me?" Carter said.

I stood up and glared at him "There is a better chance of me jumping out of that window than ever going on a date with you" I growled.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home or what?" he said, obviosuly shocked I wouldn't want to date him.

"Let me make this crystal clear for you, since you seem a bit dense. Hell to the freaking no. I will never date you. Ever. Not you or any other man!" I said, slowly progressing to a yell.

I had my fists clenched as I stomped upstairs before that boy said something really stupid and I used my bow on him.

* * *

PERCY

Carter stood shocked as everyone in the common room stared at him.

He muttered some insult and I stood up.

"Hey! I heard that" I said glaring at him "Don't insult my cousin, you hear?"

"What's her deal?!" Carter said turning to me.

"She won't date...ever" I said "So any idea you have...just don't"

"Why? What are you going to do?" he said.

"Me? Nothing. I'm trying to warn you before you set her over the edge and she does something YOU will really regret" I said shrugging ad walking up to bed.

* * *

**So? What did you all think?**

**Also I might want to pair Nico up with one of the wizards from Hogwarts!**

**If you would like to see or are okay with a NicoxLuna pairing please say so in your review**

**If you want another paring or anything else pleas put your thoughts down in a review! **

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy :)**

**And the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

* * *

ANNABETH

"Annabeth, have you completed your Care of Magical Creatures essay?" Luna asked me sitting across from me.

We were all in the common room after dinner and most of the Ravenclaw students were doing homework and studying. Almost all the spare writing desks scattered around the room were being used.

"I am about halfway done with it now" I said looking over my parchment.

"Good because I need some help" Luna said sighing "There are so many different versions of the Pegasi myth I don't know which one to pick"

I laughed "That's fine. Myths were often told orally back in ancient times. There are many different versions of them because of that"

"So which version are you using?" Luna asked smiling softly.

"I am writing about how the Pegasi was created through the Gorgon Medusa's blood mingling with the sea after Perseus slayed her. the original Pegasus was the son of the Gorgon and Poseidon, and wherever his hoof struck the ground, a spring flowed." I said looking over my essay.

"Thank you Annabeth, that was really helpful. Most Ravenclaws would sooner burn their books than help another student. A lot of them are concerned with their own grades too much" Luna said, looking out across the room.

"I can see that." I said shaking my head and turning back to my essay.

"Do you miss your home?" Luna asked.

"What?" I said looking back up at her.

"Your home? Your old school in America? Do you miss it?" Luna asked.

I was instantly thrown back to Camp Half Blood. The bonfires, capture the flag, swimming in the lake...gods I did miss it. Camp Half Blood was my home. It was since I was seven and it still is.

"Yeah" I said sighing and looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad" Luna said, the concern in her voice showing.

"Its fine, really" I said smiling "Its just...that brought up a lot of memories." I said touching my beaded necklace. I had kept it on throughout our quest, never once taking it off. I kept the necklace under my shirt most of the time, trying to avoid any questions about the beads. But I couldn't bring myself to take it off, and I knew Percy had done the same, seeing his camp necklace poking out of his collar sometimes.

"That's an interesting necklace" Luna said.

"Oh...thank you" I said, quickly tucking it fully out of sight.

"So how have your first few days at Hogworts been?" Luna asked and I was thankful for the change in subject.

"Oh its been interesting to say the least" I said.

"That's nice. Does it differ from your school at all?" she said.

"Oh... well... my school is definitely more intense" I said.

"That's right, you said that the American school focuses more on practical defense." Luna said "Well I suppose Hogworts will be a nice change of pace for you."

"I hope so" I said.

"How long have you known your friends?" Luna asked.

"Oh well I knew Thalia from when I was seven, I met Percy when we were both twelve, and Nico I met when I was thirteen." I said.

"How long have you been dating Percy?" she asked.

"Only a few weeks" I said blushing slightly.

"That's nice. You and Percy definitely seem to have a chemistry most people hope to have" Luna said.

"Thank you. Percy is one of my best friends and even though he annoyed me most of the time while we were growing up I always had a crush on him since I was twelve and this summer I fell for him...hard." I said the blush creeping up my cheeks.

"You two deserve each other. I can see the way he looks at you, how much he cares." Luna said.

"And I can see how much you all care about each other" Luna said.

"We're all like family to each other." I said. In a way it was true since out godly heritage was all related. But even more than that, we all cared about each other, we looked out for one another.

"I know Nico thinks that as well. He is more closed off than you, Percy, or Annabeth, but I can see he has a good heart" Luna said.

"Nico doesn't like to open up to many people" I said sighing. Ever since Bianca's death I have felt sorry for him. He lost his sister and shut almost everyone out.

"I think he might start trying to open up more though" Luna said.

"Hopefully. I know Percy would be happy if he did" I said "Percy cares for him, like a brother."

"Well its getting late, I should allow you to finish your homework. Sorry for bothering you" Luna said standing up.

"No, it was nice talking to you" I said.

"It was nice talking to you too Annabeth" Luna said smiling and walking up the stairs to the dorms.

* * *

PERCY

After dealing with Carter I promptly went upstairs to bed. I crashed almost instantly thanks to my Achilles's curse.

The curse made me practically invincible, except for one weak spot, but super charged my metabolism so I was usually hungry and needed lots of sleep.

My dreams, the ever present reminder that even in sleep being a demigod can suck, started out in a small secluded forest clearing with a lake.

I saw Harry, older than the last dream he was in. He looked about thirteen, and very disheveled, like he had crawled out of a hole or something. He was beside an even worse looking man, in rags. He was lying on the ground, unconscious. Hermione was next to him as well, unconscious too.

The horrifying part they were surrounded by dark creatures. They were covered in dark cloaks of long ripped black cloth. Their bones hands were reaching for Harry, Hermione, and the unconscious man.

A small silver wisp escaped Harry's wand which halted some of the dark creatures for a moment, but were advancing on them again in a matter of seconds.

"expecto patronum... expecto...expecto patr.." Harry said, his hands falling to the ground, trying to support himself.

I felt the cold surround me, even though his was a dream I felt freezing and shivered.

Right then most of the black creatures were being pushed away by a bright white and silver light. It was almost blinding to look at.

I looked to see Harry and Hermione on the other side of the pond. Harry extending his wand with a bright silver stag in front of him, chasing all the dark creatures away.

"Wait...what?" I said looking between the two Harrys and Hermiones.

"There are two of you...how...how is that even possible?" I said my brow furrowing.

The air felt warm once more as the silver stag chased all the dark creepy creatures away.

The first Harry I saw, who was bracing himself on his hands and knees, finally gave out, collapsing to the ground.

The other Harry, who created the silver stag lowered his wand as the stag returned to him. He hesitantly extended his hand trying to touch the creature.

"Prongs" he said and the creature vanished into thin air.

I woke up with a start, sitting up in my bed. I looked around to see mostly everyone still asleep and the sun peaking through on of the windows.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. The dream, especially those dark monsters had shaken me a bit. I stood up, kicking the covers off and getting dressed. I decided maybe to swim in the lake for a bit before breakfast.

I went to grab a new shirt when a small bag fell out. I picked it up realizing it was full of all the drachmas I had brought.

I grabbed a couple coins, putting them in my pocket deciding to IM my mom. It was too early for most people to be up so I was assured privacy during the call.

I walked down to the common room and ran into Thalia on my way out of the tower.

"Thals? You're up early." I said.

"Percy? How in Hades are you awake?" she said.

"I woke up from a strange dream and decided to maybe take a quick swim in the lake and Iris Message my mom before breakfast" I said.

"I was planning on going for a quick hunt in the forest." Thalia said.

"A hunt? Really?" I said.

"I miss the Hunt and decided I would at least try and keep my skills sharp while we are here" Thalia said.

"Makes sense. Maybe we should talk with Annabeth and Nico about a quick practice session with our weapons" I said.

"Good idea. You or Annie should talk with Dumbledore, maybe he can help us out" Thalia said "Now come on, we are wasting daylight" she said gesturing me to follow her out the portrait hole.

We walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. Thalia looked to the dark forest and started walking towards it.

"Have fun with your squid friend Perce" she called as she was walking away.

I laughed and rolled my eyes walking to the lake.

I pulled out my drachma. I controlled the water from the lake into a fine mist which then created a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson, New York" I said tossing in the coin.

The rainbow simmered for a moment but the image of my mom pouring herself a cup of coffee in the middle of the night appeared. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had bags under her eyes.

"Mom!" I said.

"Percy? Percy!" she said turning to see me a smile instantly appearing on her face.

"What time is it there?" I said.

"Its close to midnight. I have a project for work that's due tomorrow that I still have to finish." she said "But how are you? How is the school?"

"Its...different mom. These wizards sure are strange" I said.

"Its not like we aren't any less dysfunctional" she said.

"True, true" I said.

"Is everything going okay? Chiron already contacted me to tell me more about the quest and the school." she said.

"Its fine. Me and Thalia are in Gryffindor, Annabeth is in Ravenclaw and Nico is in Slytherin" I said.

"Have you found the boy, Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is really cool. He is about my age and has a cool lightning scar on his forehead" I said.

"Chiron told me a little about him. I heard his parents died when he was only a baby" she said looking crest fallen.

"He seems really happy though. Well probably as happy as you can get with a giant prophecy hanging over your head" I said.

"Chiron also told me you can receive mail. I'll be sending you, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico something soon" she said smiling.

"You're the best mom!" I said, already fantasizing about the treats I knew she would send me.

"So how are your classes going? Are you doing well?" she asked.

"Its fine. I am doing okay in most of them. This one class though...gods..this professor made us face our worst fears" I said.

"Your worst fears? Oh Percy" she said her hand flying to her mouth.

"It was Annabeth mom...she died...there was blood..." I said reliving the entire ordeal in my head.

"Percy, listen to me. Annabeth is a strong girl, she won't go down easily. And besides, she has you Thalia and Nico with her. You are all going to be fine" she said.

"Thanks mom" I said looking back up at her warm smile.

"Your welcome Percy." she said "You probably have to go now, don't want to raise suspicion."

"Okay mom. I love you" I said.

"Love you too Percy. Be safe and call me whenever you can" she said.

I nodded and swiped through the mist, ending the call.

I sighed pulling off my robe, tie and shoes. I dove into the lake and swam until I saw Levi blinking his large yellow eye at me.

_"My lord!"_ he said doing the bowing gesture with his tentacles.

"Hey Levi! How is everything?" I asked.

_"Everything is wonderful here my lord. Dumbledore makes sure to take care of the lake for us. He is most kind."_ he said.

"That's good. It defiantly is more clean than the Hudson or East River that's for sure" I said.

_"Thank you my lord"_ he said.

"Please, call me Percy" I said.

_"Do you wish to see the merpeople now my lord?__" _he asked.

I sighed, most sea creatures treated me like royalty because of my father.

"Sure! I've got time" I said swimming over.

"_Please, follow me my lord" _he said. I nodded and willed the water to push me along at the same pace he was going.

* * *

THALIA

I walked into the forest. I took a deep breath of the cold morning air. Smiling I called forth my Hunter's bow. The silver bow appeared in my hand and I realized how much I had missed the Hunt.

I took in my surroundings, I was completely surrounded by the dense forest and felt right at home.

I crouched down, listening to the sounds of the forest drive out any other thoughts.

I quickly stood up and pulled back the string in my bow, he arrow already notched magically as I started to pulled back.

I released my arrow and it hit its target. The spider exploded into a mass of yellow dust as my arrow made contact with it. I smirked walking towards the monster. Annie would probably never want to return to this forest if I told her I killed a spider that was the size of a microwave.

I heard the snapping of branches and turned on my heels, pulling back the strong to my bow.

I then saw about three centaurs standing in front of me.

"A demigod...interesting" one of them said, he had a black back.

"Her scent is rather strong." another with a chestnut back said.

"She is but a foal, we should leave her be" another with a white back said.

"Hey! 'She' is right here!" I said my eyes narrowing, my fingers still holding the arrow in place, aimed right at the centaurs.

"Who are you?" the white one said.

"Thalia. Daughter of the Sky Lord and Kind of the Gods, Zeus, Head Lieutenant of the Hunter Artemis." I said "Now who are you?"

"I am Ronan" the white one said bowing slightly.

"I am Magorian" the chestnut one said.

"I am Bane. What are you doing in our forest young half blood" the black one said.

"I was taking care of a couple monsters you have in these woods." I said "What do you want?" my arrow was still notched in my bow, even is these guys were centaurs I still shouldn't trust them right off the bat.

"We mean you no harm daughter of Zues" Ronan said.

"Excuse me for not believing you" I said rolling my eyes.

"If we wanted to harm you we would not have wasted time talking to you" Magorian said.

I lowered my bow slightly "What do you want with me?"

"We saw you hunting and came to investigate" Bane said "There was an unusual storm the other day, that destroyed part of our forest, are you the cause of that?" he said pointing his finger at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Try and control your anger next time then. You would think a Hunter of the Lady Artemis would respect the forest more" Bane said.

I growled and lifted my bow back and released the arrow, barely grazing Bane's head.

"Don't insult me or the Lady Artemis" I said "Or else next time I won't miss"

"We should not have insulted you, please except our apology" Ronan said bowing.

"She is a daughter of Zeus, her father might not take kindly to anyone disrespecting her" Ronan said turning to the other two.

"He is right, Bane" Magorian said.

"Fine. Please do no harm the innocent creatures in this forest" Bane said.

"I only hunt those that deserve it" I said.

Bane narrowed his eyes at me.

"Before I go" I said rolling my eyes "Do you all know Chiron?"

Bane scoffed "He and his American Party Ponies are a disgrace to our kind"

"The Party Ponies may be a little crazy I will give you that" I said "But they were of great help during the Battle of Manhattan and are great warriors. And Chiron is the best. He works hard to train half bloods to fight against monsters while what do you all do here? Prance around the forest, that's what" I said.

"You should learn to hold your tongue child" Bane said.

"Yeah, people have told me that but I don't really listen" I said shrugging.

Bane scoffed at my comment and turned, galloping away with Magorian following suit.

"I am sorry if we did offend you. Bane is a proud centaur and does not take kindly to most humans." Ronan said.

"Thanks" I said.

"If you do need assistance we will help." Ronan said then turning to leave "But be careful in this forest young demigod. Many would love to have the glory of killing the daughter of Zeus and Head Lieutenant of the Huntress Artemis."

He then galloped away, leaving me alone.

I sighed turning to walk out of the forest, kicking a couple stones with my combat boot.

"Great work Thal. You managed to piss off a couple centaurs" I said to myself as I walked out of the forest, the bow in my hand disappearing.

* * *

PERCY

I swam beside Levi and he lead me to the merpeople colony. I saw a few swimming around a castle of sorts.

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks.

A group swam up to me and Levi. There was one with a circlet around his head made of seaweed with a gem in the middle. I assumed she was the leader. She was flanked by two armed guards with tridents.

_"This is the Son of the Sea King I told you about_" Levi said.

The mermaid bowed along with her guards

_"It is an honor to meet any Son of Poseidon." _she said.

"Its nice to meet you too. I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" I said extending my arm.

She looked at my hand with curiosity but shook it.

_"Would you like a tour of our settlement?"_ she asked.

"Sure!" I said "Can Levi join too?"

_"Levi?"_ she said tilting her head _"Who is that?"_

"Oh, I named him Levi because I couldn't pronounce his real name... sorry" I said gesturing to Levi.

_"I see. He can join us if you wish" _she said.

"Awesome!" I said smiling "And can I ask your name?"

_"Aella"_ she said _"I am the ruler here. These are my guards, Cael and Murdock" _

"Nice to meet you" I said.

_"Please follow me" _Aella said as she turned and I followed her.

_"We have lived peacefully here among the wizards. Each Headmaster tries to keep the lake clean and we vow to protect the school if the need arises."_ she said.

"That's cool. How long have you all been here?" I said looking around.

_"We have settled here for around 300 years young Prince"_ Aella said.

"You guys seem to have it nice here. The lake feels really clean and nice" I said "You probably don't even need one of my dad's sand dollars"

_"You have a sand dollar?!"_ Aella exclaimed.

"Ohh...sorry no. I did have one. My dad gave it to me for my fifteenth birthday but I gave it to the spirits of the Hudson and East River to help in the Battle of Manhattan" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

Aella sighed _"It is alright. I forgot myself for a moment. Sand dollars, especially when given by the Sea god are some of the most valuable pieces in our world." _

"I'm sorry for getting your hopes up." I said sheepishly.

Aella straightened herself and pointed to a few more structures describing what they were and what they were used for. There were a few training grounds for their warriors. Every merperson underwent some training to be able to defend themselves and their home.

"This place is really cool. Though its weird you all don't exactly look like the merpeople in my dad's kingdom" I said then realizing what I said "I mean its not a _bad _thing..I mean.." I said stuttering.

Aella let out a laugh _"It is alright Sea Prince. We do not resemble other merperople that live in warmer waters. We must adapt to our environment."_

"Okay. I see" I said nodding.

_"My Lord. There is a girl, I believe you called her Thalia on the banks calling for you" _Levi said.

"Oh σκατά" I said _**(crap)**_"I have to go now, sorry"

_It is alright my lord." _Aella said.

"Thanks for the tour!" I said.

_"Please feel free to call upon us at anytime my lord" _Aella said bowing alonside her guards and Levi.

"Will do!" I said "Goodbye!" I was swimming away, using the water to propel me.

I reached the shore and walked out of the water, still dry but feeling energized.

"How was your hunt?" I asked grabbing my robe, tie and shoes.

"Good. Met a couple of centaurs and killed a spider the size of your head." Thalia said.

"A spider? Better not tell Annabeth or she will run home faster than you can say Hephaestus." I said as we were walking back to the castle, now buzzing with life.

"How was your swim?" she asked.

"Good. I met the merpeople." I said "They seem nice"

"Well at least one of us made friends today" Thalia said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing your award winning personality didn't charm the pants off the centaurs?" I said smirking while Thalia glared.

"No. But they seem helpful enough" Thalia said.

We entered the Great Hall and sat next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

HARRY

Thalia and Percy sat across from me, Ron, and Hermione, digging into their breakfast.

"Where were you this morning?" Ron asked.

"Just walking around the grounds" Percy said.

"This early?" Ron said.

"It was nice and quiet without everyone there" Thalia retorted "Plus Kelp Head said he couldn't go back to sleep"

"Bad dreams?" I said.

"In a way" Percy said looking down, a sort of sadness in his eyes. He then looked back with his usual cheery expression on his face.

"Have you guys finished either of the essays assigned yesterday?" he asked.

"Already done" Hermione said flipping through the Daily Prophet.

"You still reading that garbage?" Ron said.

"Ever since they accepted Voldemort's return it has gotten better in ways." Hermione said.

"They didn't accept it at first?" Percy said.

"Most people didn't want to at first" I said while Ron faked a cough saying "Fudge"

"Why?" Percy said "Wouldn't that make the situation even worse?"

"It did, but people were so scared that he returned they didn't want to believe he had returned" I said.

"I know how that is" Thalia muttered.

"What?" Ron said.

"She means we understand why people might not want to believe something bad has returned and you have to face it again" Percy said his voice sounding a lot older, like he had lived through the exact same situation.

"How?" Ron said, leaning forward.

"Thalia's axiom number 1: People are stupid" she said smirking "Especially boys. And even more so when that boy is Captain Salt water over here" she sad jerking her hand in his direction

"I am not that stupid!" Percy said glaring at her.

"You keep telling yourself that Perce" she said smirking will sipping from her cup.

Percy glared at her for a few seconds and turned back to his food.

"You guys really have a strange relationship" Ron said shaking his head.

"Its a love-hate sort of thing" Percy said shrugging "Me, Nico, and her all pick on each other but we all have each others backs"

Right then Annabeth and Nico walked up to us and Annabeth tapped Percy on the shoulder. He turned around a grin on his face.

"Hey Wise Girl" he said standing up and taking her hand in his.

"We better get to class. We have Potions soon" Annabeth said.

"Okay!" Percy said and Thalia got up as well. Me, Hermione and Ron soon followed as we walked to Potions.

We sat down once we reached class.

"Now, I have graded your Draughts of Living Death potions and might I say many were top notch" Professor Slughorn said "Now today we will be working on antidotes..." he said starting to write on the board.

After class we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Nico, how did you know the poison that a Mistletoe Berries can counteract?" Hermione said as Nico put his hands in his pockets.

"What can we say, our Nico is sooo smart" Thalia said cupping her hands together in a mock fashion while Annabeth and Percy laughed and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Sparky" Nico said while Thalia glared "I hate it when you guys call me that!"

"You know we _love_ you Thalia" Percy said batting his eyelashes.

Thalia growled while narrowing her eyes at him.

We reached Defense Against the Dark Arts only a short time later. Percy and Nico sat in front of me and Ron with Annabeth and Thalia sitting together beside Hermione.

Snape walked into the class "Can anyone tell me about the dementors?" he said looking across the room.

* * *

PERCY

"Can anyone tell me about the dementors?" Snape said looking across the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron's hands all shot up along with a few others.

"Mr. di Angelo" Snape said calling on Nico.

"They feed on happiness, leaving only despair. They will feed on you until you are left soul-less." Nico said leaning back in his chair. Snape looked surprised for a moment and then turned back to teaching.

"Open your books to page 65" Snape said.

We open our books and I looked at the picture in the textbook. It was the creature in my dream!

"How did you know that?" I said looking at Nico.

"My father ordered me to capture and kill a couple when I was training in the underworld." Nico said crossing his arms.

"Can they really suck out your soul?" I said.

"Yes. It leaves you an emotionless vegetable. And once you die you can't enter the underworld because of it so you're pretty much screwed" Nico said.

"Oh my gods" I said.

"What did you see in your dream?" Nico asked his brow furrowing.

"Well it was..." I started to say when Snape cut me off.

"Mr. Jackson!" he said and my head snapped up.

"Since you are so absorbed in your conversation with Mr. di Angelo I assume you don't know the answer to my question, what spell does one use against a dementor?" Snape said glaring at me.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled "Expecto Patronum" I said crossing my arms "Or am I wrong?"

Snape looked shocked, as well as the rest of the class.

"Yes... well ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape said.

"What the heck! I answered the question correctly" I snapped.

"Yes, but your disrespect just cost Gryffindor another ten points" Snape said.

I was about to make a sarcastic remark when Snape cut me off "Or would you like to make it twenty?"

I sighed and shut my mouth, and glared at Snape.

"He better not go in water anytime soon" I muttered.

"And the way he pissed Thalia off the other day means he shouldn't fly anytime soon either" Nico said "And how did you know that?"

"That's what I was trying to say" I said leaning in closer and whispering "I've been having dreams about Harry's past. Last night he fought off an entire mob of dementors with this stag thing"

"Amazing..how old did he look in your dream?" Nico asked.

"About thirteen" I said.

"Hmm... interesting" Nico said tapping his chin.

"What?" I said.

"That spell, it usually will create a shield to protect you from a dementor but an animal shape is very hard to produce" Nico said.

"And how do you know that?" I said.

"Its in the book Percy" Nico said pointing at the passage in the text book.

"Oh, right" I said.

"We really need to talk with Dumbledore though. I say after classes today we meet with him." Nico said.

"Okay." I said nodding in agreement.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Many of you have requested a Nico/Luna pairing so I will probably do it. This is the last moment to say your piece on the matter so review!**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please enjoy :)**

**And the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

* * *

HERMIONE

_And so Acrisius cast his infant grandson Persues and his daughter Danaë into the sea in a wooden chest. Mother and child washed ashore on the island of Seriphos where they were taken in by the fisherman Dictys, who raised the boy to manhood._

I sighed looking up from the book and stretching. So Perseus was a son of Zeus, destined to kill his grandfather." I said to myself "Seems like a bit of an overreaction by the king though. Everything he did just insured the prophecy would come true."

Many of the other students were coming back from dinner. I didn't see Percy or Thalia with the crowd though. They said at dinner Professor McGonagall wanted to talk with them due to being exchange students and everything.

I sighed turning back to the text.

I read through the adventures of Perseus. Him defeating the Gorgon Medusa, and then the monster Cetus, and marrying Andromeda afterwords.

In reading the myth I was able to finish my Care of Magical Creatures essay as well, since the Gorgon's blood mixing with the sea created the winged horse.

I saw Harry coming down from the boy's dormitory.

"Harry! Your first lesson with Dumbledore is today! Why are you not heading there right now?" I said shutting the Greek Mythology book.

"I'm going right now Hermione." Harry said.

"Good." I said.

"Have you found anything else out?" Harry asked.

"I just finished a lead I was looking into with Percy's name" I said looking at the notes I was taking.

"Anything good?" Harry asked.

"Perseus was a Greek hero, a son of Zeus; King of the gods and lord of the sky. He slayed Medusa and rescued a damsel in distress." I said.

"So...nothing?" Harry said.

"Not that I can see right now. But you should already have left for your lesson!" I said realizing the time.

"Blimey! Your right!" Harry said dashing out of the common room.

I sighed adjusting my notes.

PERSEUS

Greek Hero

Son of Zeus

Slayed Medusa

Saved/Married Andromeda

Saved Mother from evil King

Did end up killing Grandfather

I sighed rubbing my hands and grabbing the homework I had in Ancient Runes.

* * *

PERCY

"Here you are." Professor McGonagall said turning to a large and ugly stone gargoyle.

"Ummm I'm no architect. Annie here is though. But _that_ does not look like an office of any kind" Thalia said, crossing her arms.

"Lemon Drops" Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay, she has officially gone..." Nico said stopping as the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a winding staircase "...insane"

"Follow me" Professor McGonagall said waving us along with her hand as she started up the staircase.

We reached the top and McGonagall knocked on the door and opened it as soon as we heard a soft "Come in"

We all stepped inside to a large circular room with many windows, portraits, along with a number of spindly tables upon which were set with delicate looking silver instruments that whirred and emitted small puffs of smoke, as well as an incredible collection of books.

"Wow" Annabeth said, as walked into the office.

"Yeah" I said looking around the room.

"Hello Minerva, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico" Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk.

"I will leave you all to your business" Professor McGonagall said then exited the office, shutting the door behind her.

I saw a familiar looking brightly colored bird next to Dumbledore's desk.

"Fawkes!" I said smiling and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes. Might I ask how you know his name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh...I..I um..saw it in my dream" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"He's a phoenix. I can sense his death day is approaching in a few weeks" Nico said looking at the bird, who in turn tilted his head.

"Way to keep the mood light Nico" Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Woh, woh, woh, wait a second" Annabeth said crossing her arms and turning to me "What _dreams_ have you been having Percy?" she said narrowing her eyes.

"I..I..um.." I said.

"Might I ask why your dreams would be of importance?" Dumbledore interjected.

"Demigod dreams aren't all sunshine and rainbows." Thalia said "They are usually visions of the past, present of future. Trying to tell us something super important but in a super cryptic way because just saying 'Oh hey there is a big thing coming your way, you should prepare for it' is too much of a hassle"

"I see" Dumbledore said folding his hands and leaning forward on his desk "Continue"

"Well it all started when we got here. I had one where I saw a younger Harry fighting this weird dude with a separate head on the back of his, then him killing his giant basilisk, and the one I had recently was him fighting off a lot of dementors...though there were two of him in that one" I said "He kept getting older though with each separate dream."

"Very interesting" Dumbledore said "So you are saying you have peered into Harry's past?"

"That all happened?! Really!?" I said.

"Unfortunately yes." Dumbledore said sighing "And if this pattern continues the worst is yet to come"

"So what exactly happened? I'm still a little confused for each one." I said.

"Harry, in his first year, had a run in with Lord Voldemort himself. Lord Voldemort bound himself to a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, trying to obtain the Sorcerer's Stone, a means of trying to restore his body. Harry was able to stop him though." Dumbledore said.

"In his second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened Ginny Weasley, who was being controlled by Lord Voldemort. Harry was able to slay the beast and destroy the cursed diary which started the whole mess." he said.

"Then in his third year, an innocent man who many believed was guilty escaped to seek his revenge. Sirius Black is Harry's godfather, and many thought he was in league with Lord Voldemort and turned in Harry's parents. This was false as Peter Pettigrew, another friend, was the one who betrayed them. Sirius escaped to extract his revenge and Harry was able to discover the truth." he said.

"Then why were there two Harrys in my dream?" I asked.

"The reason you saw two Harrys was because of a time turner Miss Granger used to go back in time to try and save Sirius from a horrible fate. The dementor's kiss." he said.

Nico gasped "oh my gods...that's...awful"

"Yes indeed." Dumbledore said nodding solemnly.

"Why were the dementors focusing on Harry though. Sirius was unconscious and they could ahve sucked his soul out right there" I said.

"Harry has a dark past. You have seen part of it. Can you not tell why the dementors would effect him so?" Dumbledore said.

"That's awful" Annabeth said "I know we've had it rough, but we are demigods its apart of our lives. Harry...he is just a normal person"

"I did want to talk to you about that though" Nico said looking at Dumbledore "Its Harry. I didn't feel it at first, but with spending more time with him I noticed something."

"Continue" Dumbledore said gesturing to Nico.

"Its...hard to explain...its like there is something...there? I'm not sure what but something is apart of Harry. Something that isn't him and shouldn't be there" Nico said rubbing his temple "Its nothing like I have ever seen or felt before"

"Interesting" Dumbledore said tapping his chin.

"So?" Nico said.

"I have suspected something for a time now. I believe your thoughts have nearly confirmed my fears." Dumbledore said "Though there is still a hope"

"What are you talking about?" Thalia said.

"A matter that cannot be discussed at this time. I apologize." Dumbledore said "It can only be revealed when the time is right."

Thalia sighed "Okay, whatever."

"I assume that you did not just come to my office to discus dreams?" Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, we needed to talk to you about some of our classes." I said.

"Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts" Thalia growled, her eyes sparking at the mention of Snape's class.

"I hope everything is not wrong" Dumbledore said.

"Actually, you need to talk to Professor Snape before he gets struck by a bolt of lightning." Nico said.

"Why might I ask?" Dumbledore said.

"He is really being...well..a jerk" I said.

"He has been extremely unfair to us and a few of the other students in his class." Annabeth said "And making a daughter of Zeus, a son of Poseidon, a son of Hades, and a daughter of Athena mad is something he really does not want to do."

"If I was to talk with Professor Snape, might I tell him of your true identities? I feel this would clarify any disagreements you may have had with him." Dumbledore said.

We all exchanged a look. Thalia still had anger in her eyes. Nico looked hesitant. Annabeth's eyes looked deep in thought.

"Is he trustworthy?" I asked.

"I trust him completely" Dumbledore said.

"Swear it" Nico said crossing his arms.

"I swear on my life I trust Severus Snape" Dumbledore said.

"On the River Styx" Nico said.

"Nico!" Annabeth said glaring at him.

"What? We all know a swear on the Styx is unbreakable. I'm just trying to cover all our bases." he said.

"I am sorry. Can you please explain this as well?" Dumbledore said.

"Do you know of the River Styx?" Annabeth said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Well if you swear upon it the vow is practically unbreakable. Unless you wish a fate worse than death." Nico said.

"Very well. I swear upon the River Styx I trust Severus Snape." Dumbledore said an a clap of thunder was heard outside.

"Satisfied?" Annabeth said looking at Nico who in turn shrugged.

"Very well. I will tell Professor Snape of your true identities later this evening" Dumbledore said.

"Actually...can we do it ourselves?" Thalia said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"If that is what you wish. Please come by my office at this time tomorrow and you may tell Professor Snape your secret" Dumbledore said.

"Well now that that's all settled..." Nico said, stopping in the middle of his sentence.

"We have a visitor" he said pointing at the door.

"Oh, I have lost track of time" Dumbledore said rising from his desk "Harry. Please come in" he said.

Harry then tentatively opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late Professor...I..." Harry said then seeing all of us "Am...am I interrupting something?

"Not at all" Dumbledore said "Unless we are finished?" he asked us.

"Thank you Dumbledore" Annabeth said, thus ending our meeting.

"Very well." Dumbledore said and we walked past Harry, leaving Dumbledore's office.

* * *

HARRY

"Professor? Is something wrong?" I asked once Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico had left.

"Not at all Harry. Now are you ready for our lesson?" he asked walking towards me.

"Yes. But I wanted to talk to you about the exchange students" I said "Are you sure they are students from America?"

"Have they done something to make you suspicious Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well...their story doesn't exactly make sense and well...they seem like they are hiding something" I said.

"Are you saying they should have old you every aspect of their lives? Surely you of all people would understand not wanting to relieve some of those memories" Dumbledore said.

I winced at the thought of it.

"I'm sorry Professor" I said.

"It is quite alright Harry" Dumbledore said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Professor...should I trust them?" I asked hesitantly.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are the most loyal and trustworthy people you might ever meet Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Now, I assume you have been wondering for quite some time now what I have planned for you during these private lessons?" Dumbeldore said.

"Yes, sir" I said.

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, for you to be given certain information." he said walking over to the pensive.

"Sir," said I tentatively, "does what you're going to tell me have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me...survive?"

"It has a great deal to do with the prophecy and I certainly hope that it will help you to survive. But these things are a tricky sort. In trying to stop or prevent it from happening, you very well might have just set yourself of the path to see it realized." Dumbledore said.

"Now tonight we will be traveling into the memories of Bob Ogden. He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore said pouring the liquid into the pensive.

* * *

PERCY

Me and Thalia headed back to the Gryffindor common room right after we left Dumbledore's office.

"What do you think Nico meant? I mean he is the resident expert on death and even he is stumped!" Thalia said.

"Dumbledore thinks he may know, but you heard what he said. Its obviously extremely important if he didn't tell us" I said.

"I know! I know!" Thalia said in a huff once we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"You two are out awfully late" she said.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia" I said and the portrait swung open.

"Whatever. I'm just focusing on how much of my power I should show Snape tomorrow" Thalia said the sparks in her eyes were flying.

"Even though I would love to see him wet his pants because of you. We shouldn't give his a heart attack" I said.

"Aww come on Percy! You want to do it as badly as I do" Thalia said as we walked into the common room. I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

HARRY

I walked back to the common room. The memory of the Gaunt House still playing in my mine.

I had learned only a sliver of Voldemort's past. But this was important to understanding the situation now, or at least Dumbledore thought so.

But the thing that was bothering me was what I had heard before the lesson even started.

I entered the common room, seeing Ron and Hermione had stayed up waiting for me. Everyone else had gone to bed apparently.

"Harry! You're back!" Hermione said seeing me.

"How was it!? What did Dumbledore teach you?" Ron asked.

"He showed me some memories concerning Voldemort's past" I said sitting down.

"That's all?" Ron said sounding disappointed.

"Tell us what he showed you Harry" Hermione said.

"Okay, well it started out at the Gaunt House..." I said going through the memory, seeing Voldemort's mother and father, and everything I had learned about the Gaunts.

"Interesting. So Voldemort had a muggle father!" Hermione said tapping her chin.

"What does this have to do with anything now?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore said it has everything to do with the prophecy so it must be important I know this" I said.

"What did Dumbledore say about the prophecy?" Hermione said.

"Just that we had to be careful. In trying to figure it out or trying to stop it we could very well insure it is realized" I said.

"Interesting... I wonder" Hermione said pulling out her notes and Greek Mythology book.

"What does that have to do with Harry's private lesson?" Ron said.

"I was reading up on the myth of Perseus. It was said in prophecy that Perseus would end up killing his grandfather. Everything the grandfather did though just made the prophecy come true" Hermione said showing us her notes.

"Speaking of which I overheard them talking to Dumbledore earlier" I said "Right before my lesson"

"Who?" Ron said.

I rolled my eyes "Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia" I said.

"Oh...what did you hear?" Ron said.

"Well..." I said "I walked up to Dumbeldore's office and heard them talking. I heard something about their identities...and Snape"

"What did they say!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I only heard bits a pieces. And Nico knew I was at the door too" I said.

"Okay, now you both have to admit they are up to something!" Ron said.

"It is very suspicious. But if Dumbledore knows and he trusts them why should we be worried?" Hermione said.

"Dumbledore is human Hermione! He could have made a mistake! He did with Snape!" Ron said.

"Dumbledore said we should trust them. That they are all very loyal" I said.

"Harry's right! We should 'trust' them. You know what they say. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Ron said.

"They are not our enemies Ronald!" Hermione said "They may seem a bit suspicious and they are hiding something but I don't think they are going to do anything insane"

"I trust Dumbledore" I said "But...we still need to look into them. I just have this feeling...I don't know"

"Alright. Well I am going to look into a few more leads I have." Hermione said "We should all get to bed"

"You're right" I said walking up the stairs to my bed.

* * *

**Sorry for a short/medium chapter!**

**I really wanted this one to be longer but I felt I needed to end this one here.**

**I will probably update soon if that is any consolation.**

**And again...**

**Nico/Luna paring? I am still not sure as I have gotten both Yes and No.**

**Please put your thoughts in a review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**In honor of the ABC Harry Potter weekend that got me inspired here is the new chapter!**

**Quick Author's note!**

**I know the class is Astronomy but I w anted Firenze who teaches some Astrology to interact with our characters.**

**And I know that since Zoe's constellation was really new there wouldn't be a myth. But I wanted to include a scene like that and I felt the Mist would cover up anything so...**

**the key...**

**Bold- author's note**

_**Bold/Italicized- Greek translation**_

_**Bold/Italicized/Underline**_- _**Latin translation**_

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

PERCY

I was staring up at the ceiling, my hands behind my head.

Normally as soon as I hit the bed I would pass out. Carrying the Achilles's Curse would seriously tire me out.

But something Dumbledore said bothered me.

_The worst is yet to come._

I sighed turning on my side and closing my eyes.

The next thing I new I opened my eyes to see I was in a graveyard.

"Okay...not such a good start." I said to myself as I looked around.

There were two people there I could see. I looked closer and saw the one was Harry, again he was older. He looked about fourteen in this dream.

"I dunno," said the other boy, he was older and looked about seventeen. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"

"Yeah" Harry said and both raised their wands.

Right then someone walked out from behind the graves. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. He was also holding a strange bundle, like a baby but a bit larger.

"Kill the spare." the bundle said in a cold, dark voice and the cloaked figure raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the man yelled and I saw a flash of green light. I turned away at the brightness of the light in contrast to the dark cemetery.

I opened my eyes to see the other boy lying on the ground..eyes open and unmoving.

He was dead.

"Holy Hera" I said. I lowered my head and muttered a quick prayer to Hades. By the looks of the situation, this boy had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I looked back at the scene to see something that made my stomach turn.

The thing the man had been carrying had the shape of a crouched human child, except that it looked about as much as a child as Hades loved the color hot pink. It was hairless and scaly-looking, a dark, raw, red dish black. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble, and had a face like that flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes.

I felt like I wanted to throw up just looking at the thing.

The man, who looked like he had lived under a rock for twenty years dropped the thing into a bubbling cauldron.

Harry was now tied up, attached to a large gravestone and looked like he was in a great deal of pain.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!" the man said dropping a bone into the cauldron.

"Flesh-of the servant- w-willingly given- you will- revive- your master" the man said pulling a long knife out and chopping his own hand off!

"What the Hades!" I yelled, taking a few steps back.

"B-blood of the enemy...forcibly taken...you will...resurrect your foe." the man said walking over to Harry, raising the knife, now cleaned of his own blood.

Harry struggled to break free but it was useless.

The man grabbed Harry's arm and dragged the knife along it, drawing blood that he collected in a vial.

Harry screamed in pain and I winced, looking away from the scene.

The man then poured Harry's blood into the cauldron and is foamed and bubbled even more now.

Soon sparks were flying and a flash of light blinded me. Once my eyes adjusted back I saw a very pale man rise out of the cauldron.

"Robe me" he said in a cold voice.

The whimpering man with only one hand gave him a robe and he stepped out of the cauldron and turned to face me and Harry.

I gasped. His skin was whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

He soon let out a high, cold, mirthless laugh that set my teeth on edge.

The scene soon changed as a mist enveloped me and spun me around until I was dizzy.

I looked back once the mist retreated and I saw a large group of men in black robes with skull masks had surrounded the graveyard. Harry was on the ground, panting and the man who cut off his hand now had a replacement silver one.

He dragged Harry forward and shoved his wand into Harry's hands.

"We bow to each other, Harry," said the snake-man said bending a little, but keeping his snakelike face upturned to Harry.

"Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...Bow to death, Harry..." he said.

Harry stood tall and defiant.

"I said, bow," the snake-man said, raising his wand and Harry screamed in agony as his spine twisted and curving his forward, as if he was bowing.

The men surrounding them, in the dark cloaks were laughing hard at the scene they surveyed.

"And now you face me, like a man...straight-backed and proud, the way your father died..." the man said and Harry straightened up.

Then everything hit me all at once.

The man who was facing Harry...it was Lord Voldemort. The person who had killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill Harry as a baby, and again when he was eleven and twelve.

"Now" Lord Voldemort said raising his wand "we duel"

"Crucio!" he yelled and Harry screamed out in pain.

I shut my eyes and turned away and covered my ears, trying to shut out the noise of Harry's blood curdling screams.

I looked back once I felt the screams had stopped.

I looked to see Harry facing Voldemort both with their wands raised.

As Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of red met a flash of green light.

That spell...that was the spell that man used to kill the other boy. I felt my heart almost stop even though I knew Harry had to have survived this encounter.

A narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold.

The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light.

I had never seen anything like this before.

Then again I didn't know much about the wizarding world until a few weeks ago but this still seemed out of the ordinary.

I looked back and saw a ghost had appear, it looked like the boy that was only killed moment earlier.

"Hold on, Harry," it said.

More ghosts soon appeared, one was an old man, leaning on his walking stick.

"He was a real wizard, then?" the old man said, his eyes on Voldemort. "Killed me, that one did...You fight him, boy..."

Then another ghost appeared, a woman. "Don't let go, now!" she cried at Harry "Don't let him get you, Harry. Don't let go!"

Another ghost then appeared, a very pretty woman who looked on Harry with nothing but love in her eyes. I recognized that look. It was the same look I sometimes caught my own mother with.

That was Harry's mother.

"Your father's coming . . ." she said quietly. "Hold on for your father . . . it will be all right . . . hold on. . . ." she said.

Right then Harry's father appeared, and really looked like an older version of Harry.

"When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments...but we will give you time...you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts . . . do you understand, Harry?" Harry's father said.

Harry nodded.

"Harry..." whispered the figure of the boy who was killed "take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents..."

"I will Cedric" Harry said.

Right then all the ghosts flew back at Voldemort and the golden connection broke.

Voldemort stumbled back as the break in the connection disorientated him.

Harry ran, dodging curses as he maneuvered through the graves, through himself on the body of Cedric.

"Accio!" Harry yelled and a cup flew towards them.

They were gone in an instant as Harry's hand made contact with the cup an Voldemort screamed.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating greatly and breathing heavy. I sighed, turning to sit on the side of my bed and run my hand through my hair.

"Are you alright?" I heard Harry say.

I looked up and saw him staring at me with concern.

I could still hear his screams ringing in my ears.

"Bad dream...really...really...bad dream" I said trying to calm my heart rate.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

I just saw Harry go through a living hell pretty much and he was asking if I was okay!?

"I'm...fine" I said taking in a deep breath.

"Okay" Harry said turning away and finishing getting dressed.

I sighed and pulled off my shirt, getting ready as well.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked.

"What?" I said buttoning up my shirt.

"That necklace." Harry said pointing to my camp beads.

"Oh...yeah its just something me and my friends do. Every year we are at school me make a bead for that year" I said touching the necklace and looking at my four beads.

The trident, the fleece, the labyrinth, and the empire state building.

"They all look different" Harry said stepping forward to look at it.

"Oh.. well they all are suppose to represent something that happened that year. Its kind of an inside joke" I said trying to cover my tracks.

"Oh...okay" Harry said then walking to the door with Ron following him.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

I missed Camp.

I missed my cabin, the bonfire, pranks with the Stolls, training with everyone...

It hit me how much I missed my home as well.

I finished getting dressed and walked down the stairs to the Common Room, meeting up with Thalia. We went down to the Great Hall along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Once we all sat down and started eating the owl's flew in, dropping different packages an mail to the students.

As I reached for my cup a large package landed in front of me, as well as one in front of Thalia.

"What the Ha-hell" I said correcting myself as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were staring at us.

I stood up, looking at the package, trying to see who it was from and saw my mom's name.

"Its from my mom!" I exclaimed, opening the box.

"So is mine" Thalia said, confused.

"Well I think she said something about sending us all packages" I said trying to remember what she had said over our IM.

"What's in it?" Harry asked.

I pealed back the flaps and saw a two cookie tins, a bag of blue candy, a wrapped parcel that was labeled Ambrosia, a Camp Half Blood canteen I assumed was filled with ambrosia, a bag of drachemas, and a letter.

I knew the letter was something special and decided to read it before I went to bed.

I reached in and grabbed on of the cookie tins, opening it to see about a dozen or so blue chocolate chip cookies.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled grabbing a cookie and eating it quickly. The chocolate melting in my mouth as I groaned in pleasure.

"Blue cookies?" Hermione said.

"Yeah! i told you blue food is like a thing with me and my mom!" I said smiling as I chewed on my cookie "And her cookies are the absolute best! Try one!" I said extending the cookie tin to them, as they each took one.

"Wow! These are better than my mom's!" Ron exclaimed as he bit into the cookie.

"They really taste amazing. You must have an amazing cook for a mother" Hermione said.

"She's the best" I said smiling as I looked at the care package she sent.

"What did you get?" I said snacking on another cookie.

"I got the new 30 Seconds to Mars album!" Thalia yelled holding up the CD "And a CD player! Percy your mom is the absolute best!"

I looked over to see Annabeth also opening a package and turned to see Nico doing the same.

I freaking loved my mom.

"Looks like she sent stuff to Annabeth and Nico too" I said.

Thalia was grinning wide as she pulled out a triangle type necklace that was the symbol of the band and put it on.

"And she baked me a tin of cookies too" Thalia said pulling it out "And they are ginger snaps! My favorite!"

Annabeth soon ran up to us with the package in her hands.

"Percy! Your mom is the best!" Annabeth said.

"What did you get?" Thalia asked while munching on her ginger snap cookie.

"Well I got the new architecture book about Henri Labrouste and a tin of

"That's awesome" I said.

Right then Nico came over with the box in hand "Thank your mom for me next time you talk." he said.

"What did you get?" Thalia asked.

"Only a few things, a My Chemical Romance album." he said shrugging "Like a tin of Italian wedding cookies that are better than some I have had in Italy" he said popping the cookie in his mouth.

"Did you ask her to do this?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I mean she did mention something about sending us stuff but I didn't expect this" I said.

"Well its a nice surprise anyway." Nico said.

"I'll be sure to tell her you all like your care packages" I said.

"Your mom is really kind Percy" Hermione said.

"Yeah, she sent all of you packages. That's really nice" Harry said.

"She always does things like this. Ever since I can remember she has been there for me." I said "She put up with everything; Gabe, all the different schools, she even gave up her dream of writing when I was growing up."

"She sounds like an amazing woman" Hermione said.

"She is" Annabeth said.

"She may smell like sugar, chocolate, and everything else you would find in a candy shop but you should not cross that woman if you value your life" Thalia said.

"Yeah, she is definitely not to be messed with. Especially when if comes to Percy" Nico said.

I laughed and shook my head remembering the Battle of Manhattan when she pulled out a shotgun to save us.

"Yeah. She is the best person I know" I said.

"You should head back to the dormitory and put up your things. We will meet you at Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione said and I nodded.

* * *

HARRY

We made it to Magical Creatures early while Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico went to their dormitories.

"Did you see what was in their packages?" she said.

"Yeah, all the cool stuff they got!" Ron said.

"No! there were more things in there." Hermione said.

"The cookies?" I said, confused.

She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"No! There was more in that box than food!" Hermione said.

"Well what was it?!" Ron said.

"I don't know that's the thing! The box could contain information on their identities!" she said.

"Okay. Then we need to look in those boxes." I said.

"Finally! A break!" Ron said smiling.

"A break in what?" Annabeth said walking up with Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"Oh just that we will be going to Hogsmeade soon" Hermione said smiling.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"Its a small town near Hogwarts. It has a sweets shop and a joke shop, its really nice" I said.

"Sounds fun" Thalia said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a downer Thals. That's Neeks job here" Percy said jutting his thumb at Nico who only rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys have your essays? It took forever to find the myth. There are like twenty versions out there and I couldn't tell which one was the original." Ron said.

"The myths were originally oral stories. So different versions are expected" Annabeth said as we all pulled out our essays to hand in.

"I just wrote about how Medusa's blood mixed with the sea" Percy said looking over his essay.

"I did the same thing" Hermione said.

Thalia held the parchment in her hands and Percy looked shocked.

"Thalia! You did _homework!_" he said.

"It took like all of ten minutes" Thalia said "And I promised Chiron I would try a little"

"Who is Chiron?" Ron asked.

"He is...our...Headmaster" Annabeth said.

"Oh okay" I said but a look on Ron and Hermione's faces said they weren't completely convinced.

"We better turn these in!" Percy said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to miss the day we all actually try in school. The exception being Annie of course" Thalia said smirking.

"Aww come on! I try!" Percy said pouting a bit.

"You keep telling yourself that" Thalia said.

Percy narrowed his eyes and growled a bit. Annabeth just grabbed his arm and we walked to where most of the other students were standing before Hagrid started.

* * *

PERCY

We had finished classes for the day and we found even more homework was piling up.

"Ugghh I hate homework" I moaned as we were eating dinner.

"Tell me about it. I defiantly won't miss it once he go back home" Thalia whispered so Harry, Hermione, and Ron wouldn't hear.

"You're lucky. We go back and I have school while you and your band of girls prance around the forest." I said.

"We don't _prance_ around the forest" she growled under her breath.

"Okay, okay" I said putting my hands up "Just keep telling yourself that" I muttered with a grin on my face.

Thalia smiled sweetly, which was not the reaction I was expecting. That was until I felt her combat boot slam against my foot causing her to cry out in pain.

"σκατά! σκατά! σκατά! Ξέχασα γι 'αυτό καταριέται κατάρα!" Thalia yelled, clutching her foot as I grinned _**(Crap! Crap! Crap! I forgot about that darn curse!)**_

"What happened?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thalia's plan backfired" I said sipping my drink while Thalia's eyes shot daggers at me. Which if it wasn't for the fact we weren't alone it would have been actual daggers.

"I am so going to get you know" Thalia growled.

"Bring it Sparky" I said.

"Ohh you do not want to start Jackson" Thalia said.

"Ohh last names. Very scary" I said.

"I'll show you scary" Thalia said.

"Bring it Pinecone Face" I taunted.

Thalia looked ready to pounce when Hermione looked up from her Astrology book.

"Have you worked on your star chart?" she asked, which broke me and Thalia's staring contest.

"I finished it in class. It was easy" Thalia said.

"But we had to map out the northern sky!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. Piece of cake" Thalia said.

"How did you do that?" Ron said.

"I need to be able to know the night sky. And when you spend a lot of nights outside, you look up at the sky and notice the stars and their movements" Thalia said.

"That's amazing. So you and your parents camp a lot?" Hermione said and I about chocked on my drink.

Thalia's expression hardened quickly.

"No." she said, gripping her golden cup tightly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Just peachy" Thalia said, her other hand in a tight fist.

"Thalia...its alright.. she didn't know" I said trying to calm her down.

"No it isn't...she just abandoned...she didn't care...I was gone for a moment...and..." Thalia said, obviously struggling.

Thalia took a deep breath and released her grip on the cup.

"I need some air. I'll meet you later Percy" she said standing up and walking out of the hall.

I sighed and turned back to the table.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Her family is a touchy subject, let's just put it that way" I said.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't know" Hermione said.

"Its alright. You didn't know." I said.

"Are you not going to go after her?" Harry asked.

"She needs space right now" I said.

"Wow...look at her cup" Ron said and I looked at the cup Thalia was gripping so tightly.

She had left small indents in it, due to her being a Hunter she was stronger than the average demigod.

I panicked. No normal person could have done that.

"Ohh Thalia was experimenting before we got here with a strength potion. It didn't go according to plan and I guess it hasn't worn off yet" I said praying to Athena they would buy this.

"Really?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Its crazy" I said.

"Oh crap I forgot I promised Annabeth we would go to the library to study. I better go" I said standing up and walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

Annabeth saw my concern and immediately stood up following me out of the Hall.

"What's going on, I saw Thalia leave" she said once we were out.

"They brought up her family" I said. Annabeth gasped.

"Okay that explains Thalia. Why are you freaking out?" she said.

"Thalia dented a cup with her strength. They noticed" I said.

"This isn't good. We need to be extremely careful. No more slip ups. Hid everything that might give away we're demigods and try to be extra cautious." she said tapping her chin, already formulating a plan.

"Okay." I said.

"Are you two alright? I saw Thalia bolt out of here" Nico said walking towards us.

"She freaked out because Hermione asked about her family" I said.

"That's bad." Nico said.

"And she also showed off her strength mauling a cup." I said.

"That's even worse. We need to lay low." Nico said.

"So hide everything that is Camp Half Blood or Greek related." Annabeth said and Nico nodded "Already done. Slytherin's don't respect personal space as much...well they do now" he said with a devilish glint in his eye.

"Okay. We need to head over to Dumbledore's office. Aren't we telling Snape tonight?" I said.

"Yes." Annabeth said "After we get Thalia"

"She said she wanted air" I said.

"Then she is in the forest." Annabeth said running outside with me and Nico falling in step behind her.

We reached the edge of the forest and Thalia actually walked towards us. Her Hunter's aura glowing around her slightly.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm good. I just felt like I could breath there for a second" Thalia said.

"What did you hunt this time?" I asked.

"I got a wolf that attacked me. Sneaky devil too. _I_ didn't see it coming." she said banishing a good sized cut.

"Gods Thalia. You need to be careful" Annabeth said reaching in her pockets for a small square of Ambrosia.

"Always make sure you carry some. You may be immortal, but you can still get hurt" she said handing the small square to Thalia.

Thalia popped it in her mouth and her cut started to instantly heal.

"Thanks Annie" she said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We need to head over to Dumbledore's office." she said turning on her heels and heading to the castle.

"Oh right! We get to scare the daylights out of Snape!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Don't give him a heart attack Thals" Annabeth said.

"Please" Thalia said waving Annabeth off "I'm just going to scare him a little. Maybe make him wet his pants a little or pass out"

Me and Nico laughed hard, picturing the sight.

"I don't know Thals. Nico could give you a run for your money. i mean his is a child of death" I said.

"Ohh you want to make this a competition" Thalia said her eyes practically flashing at the idea.

"Who can freak out Snape the most?" I said.

"You three are going to send him to an early grave" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"You are just saying that because the worst you can do is give him a lecture on architecture" Nico said grinning.

Annabeth spun on her heels with an evil glare.

Nico gulped a bit "I..I mean you are obviously too smart to take par in a stupid competition like this" he said putting his hands up.

"That's what I thought" Annabeth said smiling and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Nico let out a sigh of relief while me and Thalia laughed.

"Shut up" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"So are you two in?" Thalia said.

Me and Nico exchanged a look and he gave a short nod.

"Alright. You're on" I said.

"What does the winner get?" Nico asked.

"Hm... I'll put up one of my daggers." Thalia said.

"I have a spare iPod. The one I use now was just built by a Hephaestus camper who owed me." Nico said.

"I'll put up a collapsible spear I won from an Ares kid" I said.

"Awesome. I can't wait to look over my winnings while Snape is passed out on the floor with a spoiled pants." Thalia said clapping and rubbing her hands together.

"Oh that's nice. Except I'm going to be the one to win it" Nico said.

"Fat chance Death Breath" Thalia sad.

"You guys are both wrong." I said "I'm gonna win it"

"You three are all being stupid" Annabeth said rolling her eyes as we reached the gargoyle hiding the stairway to Dumbledore's office.

"But you still love us" I said in a mushy voice and kissing her cheek.

Annabeth sighed and said "Lemon Drops"

The gargoyle stepped aside and we walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Please tell me if you want a Nico/Luna pairing if you haven't already**

**And please review!**


End file.
